


Ailes déployées

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Hanaé Potter est libérée d'une prison cru éternelle par les pirates au Chapeau de Paille, et elle apprend que le temps à coulé, 22 ans pour être exact. Perdue elle ne sait pas quoi faire à part apprendre à connaître le jeune capitaine pirate si semblable à celui qui était son frère et qui portait le chapeau confié à Shanks. En plus le jeune capitaine connaît Ace, connaît le fils de Rouge et Roger, et Hanaé a besoin d'en savoir plus sur l'enfant qu'elle a protégé quand il était encore dans le ventre de sa mère, alors elle attends, elle apprends sur ce nouveau temps, tout en pensant au passé et à ceux qui ont été important pour elle. Devinant que même si certains l'accueilleront comme si rien n'avait changé, d'autre auront tourné la page. Et elle est là, en silence, elle observe, et puis la guerre éclate et tout change.





	1. Chapter 1

Les premières années d'Hanaé ne furent pas heureuses, elle n'aimait pas s'en souvenir c'était un fait, emprisonnée dans un placard par un oncle violent et une tante qui critiquait toujours ses cheveux, ses yeux, l'apparence de la petite fille, Hanaé n'était pas heureuse. Devoir fuir son cousin parce qu'il voulait la taper, lui avait donné un goût marqué pour la vitesse, la course et les sensations que ça procurait, mais surtout pour la liberté. 

Hanaé Potter avait toujours su qu'elle n'était pas normal, ses relatives mis à part, et elle se moquait de ce qu'ils prétendaient ils n'étaient pas normaux ou des gens biens, outre ses relatives elle n'était pas aveugle et beaucoup de choses étranges se passaient quand elle était là et émotive. Néanmoins rien ne supplanta, jamais, le jour où elle se retrouva après avoir eu l'impression d'être compressée, dans une ruelle différente de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais connu, ce fut un jour étrange mais le jour qui lui permit de débuter sa nouvelle vie. Hanaé rencontra ce jour là celui qui serait son frère et capitaine Gol D Roger. 

* * *

"Ouah c'était une sacré tempête. Tout le monde va bien ?" demanda Usopp en s'accrochant au _Thousand Sunny_ ils avaient quitté Water 7 une semaine auparavant pour aller en direction de l'île des hommes poissons, néanmoins la météo sur Grand Line était imprévisible et malgré les capacités de Nami ils avaient été victimes d'une violente tempête, ils avaient dévié de leur course et était à présent à proximité d'une île

"C'est quoi cet île ?" questionna Luffy des étoiles dans les yeux après que tout le monde eut confirmé qu'ils allaient bien 

"Je ne sais pas Luffy, le Log Pose ne l'indique pas en tout cas." répondit Nami, qui regardait aussi l'île, elle était très étrange après tout, partagée comme elle l'était entre ce qui semblait être du verre, des montagnes et surtout des endroits entièrement détruits. Avec les jumelles, la navigatrice des Chapeau de Paille pouvait voir que la nature avait parfois repoussé un peu mais c'était très épars. C'était comme si l'île avait été à moitié détruite. 

"Oh." souffla Robin, attirant de suite l'attention du reste de l'équipage "J'ai entendu parler de cette île, mais j'ignorais si c'était réel ou une simple rumeur." 

"C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Luffy excité à l'idée d'une aventure 

"Peu après l'exécution du roi des pirates, un amiral et un vice amiral de la marine tombèrent sur un des membres de l'équipage de Gol D Roger, Gol D Hanaé, la sœur du roi. Les rumeurs disent qu'il y a eu un terrible combat laissant la pirate victorieuse mais aussi perdante, elle avait réussi à vaincre les deux marines mais dans un dernier effort ils avaient réussi de leur côté à la piéger à tout jamais dans une prison de terre et de verre. Apparemment beaucoup de monde ont essayé de la libérer de sa prison, des anciens membres de l'équipage du roi, Shanks le Roux, même Barbe Blanche aurait essayé, mais tous auraient échoué. C'est ainsi que Gol D Hanaé reste enfermé dans sa prison. L'île aurait été à jamais changé par le combat mené entre ses trois forces incommensurables au point qu'il n'y aurait plus assez de minerai pour le champ magnétique du Log Pose, faisant d'elle une île perdue." expliqua Robin avec intérêt, c'était le Professeur Clover qui lui avait raconté cette histoire avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait cette lueur à l'époque, et elle n'avait pas osé demander, c'était un autre regret dans un sens. La connaissait il ? 

"Gol D Hanaé" souffla Luffy plongé dans ses pensées, observant l'île avec un intérêt nouveau, la tante de Ace était là bas, est ce que Ace savait pour elle ? C'était une question qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, ça et pourquoi Shanks avait il voulu aider cette pirate, même chose avec Barbe Blanche. N'était il pas ennemi avec le Roi ? 

"Un combat aurait fait ça ?" releva Zoro avec un air appréciateur et intéressé, il voulait pouvoir faire autant de dégât, être au même niveau que ces légendes afin qu'un jour il puisse arriver au niveau de Mihawk.

"Une princesse attends son prince pour la libérer de sa cage, je viens vous sauvez ma princesse." réagit bien sûr de suite Sanji

"C'était des monstres." souffla Usopp en partie horrifié par ce qu'il voyait mais aussi fasciné

"Une des pirates qui avait été à bord de l'Ojo Jackson a fait ça." souffla de son côté Franky

"Nami." coupa Luffy, interrompant de suite les réactions de ses nakamas

"Oui capitaine ?" demanda la navigatrice rousse en ayant le pressentiment qu'elle savait ce qu'il allait dire 

"Amène nous sur cette île." répondit Luffy, un ordre simple, qui ne surprenait pas et aucun d'entre eux ne protesta, ils firent voile sur l'île brisée.

* * *

_"Ça fait un bail qu'on se connait pas vrai Hanaé ?" ria Roger installé tranquillement au bar où il lui avait donné rendez vous, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois à présent, il avait dissous l'équipage et avait décidé de passer le temps qu'il lui restait avec Rouge, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, son frère avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour la jeune femme et à présent qu'elle l'aimait en retour..._

_"Oui. Tu m'en as fait voir de toute sorte et tu n'as jamais hésité, alors qu'est ce qui t'arrive pour tourner ainsi autour du pot." demanda Hanaé agacée, ils étaient là depuis près de quatre heure, elle avait bu un grand nombre de verres mais son frère ne venait toujours pas au point et elle était inquiète. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être aussi grave ? Elle savait qu'il était mourant, alors quoi d'autre ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait être pire ?_

_"Rouge est enceinte." répondit Roger, après qu'elle ait avalé une gorgée de vodka bien sûr, et il l'avait fait exprès vu son sourire_

_"Félicitations. Et merde." répondit Hanaé, comprenant sans soucis le véritable problème à présent, les marines avaient dissimulé le fait qu'ils ne savaient pas où les pirates de Roger étaient. Ils n'avaient pas voulu paraître incompétent sans aucun doute, mais en attendant une véritable chasse à l'homme était lancé et ils étaient traqués. Les marines n'apprécieraient pas de savoir que Roger, le roi des Pirates et un homme qui avait réussi à faire l'impossible, à de multiples reprises, allait avoir un enfant. Ils tueraient Rouge._

_"Je meurs, j'ai vu Crocus et il l'a confirmé, j'ai tout au plus six mois." commença Roger, la brutalité des mots la fit se mordre la lèvre, elle le savait, ce n'était pas une surprise, elle pouvait voir qu'il allait mal, elle le connaissez assez pour ça, néanmoins ça ne rendait pas la vérité plus agréable. Loin de là même. Dans six mois son frère serait mort, son capitaine, son meilleur ami, il ne serait plus là. "Je veux pas que Rouge me voit mourir comme ça, je ne veux pas qu'aucun d'entre vous me voit comme ça. J'ai pas envie de mourir dans mon lit de toute façon, cette sal*****e de maladie ne m'aura pas, je mourrai selon mes règles, pas autrement. J'ai encore des trucs à faire pour tout mettre en ordre, mais il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander, prends soin de Rouge et de mon enfant pour moi Hanaé. Protège les à ma place."_

_"Tu as ma parole." elle avait répondu simplement._

 

_C'était ce qu'elle avait fait d'ailleurs, lorsque la marine s'était rapprochée un peu trop de Rouge, Hanaé était restée pour attirer toute l'attention sur elle, elle était capable d'être discrète quand elle le souhaitait, de passer inaperçue, comme Rayleigh voire mieux peut être. Mais là elle avait choisi de ne pas le faire, parce que Rouge était en train d'être escortée ailleurs par un ami, à une maison à Baterilla qu'Hanaé avait installé, avec un docteur de confiance sur place pour suivre la grossesse. Hors de question que deux des marines les plus partisans quand à la Justice Absolue, même pour les nouveaux nés, apprennent l'existence de son neveu ou nièce, l'existence de Rouge._

_Oh ils avaient été suspicieux, bien sûr, l'Amiral Komur n'était pas un total abruti après tout, mais Hanaé était une sœur, une femme dans un monde d'homme et elle avait appris à frapper où ça faisait mal, physiquement si nécessaire mais surtout oralement. Elle avait su exactement sur quel bouton appuyer, et ils avaient foncé comme des taureaux furieux._

_Elle avait éprouvé une pointe de déception, comme toujours, mais il n'y avait qu'un adversaire qui ne réagissait pas ainsi, et c'était l'idiot dont elle était tombé amoureuse, un pirate rival en plus. Mais elle ne s'était pas concentrée sur ça longtemps, plus préoccupée par son combat. Komur et le Vice Amiral Brago n'étaient pas non plus faibles, certes elle préférait tomber sur eux ensemble que sur Garp ou Sengoku, même seuls, néanmoins la situation allait être compliqué, après tout elle devait se battre contre deux logia, un de terre et un de verre. Deux logias qui avaient l'habitude de combattre ensemble et qui formaient une bonne équipe. Une fois sûre que Rouge était au large, Hanaé arrêta d'éviter uniquement et passa à l'attaque._

_Sans la distraction de Rouge, Hanaé aurait peut être gagné à plate coutures et sans conséquences pour elle à part quelques blessures, malheureusement entre la perte de son frère un mois auparavant et le désir de protéger Rouge, la pirate n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et elle en paya le prix. Chèrement. Dans un dernier effort pour la vaincre, sachant qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas vivant, les deux marines lancèrent une dernière attaque, une qui l'emprisonna dans du verre au cœur d'une montagne._

* * *

 

"D'imaginer la capacité de destruction pour causer de tels dégâts." souffla Robin vraiment surprise, elle avait vu beaucoup au cours de ses années de fuites, et encore d'avantage après avoir rejoint les Muggiwara, même si ce n'était pas immédiat. Pour autant qu'une telle destruction soit possible sans navire de guerre ou quoique ce soit, c'était vraiment surprenant, et savoir que les deux personnes responsables pour les formes de terre et de verre n'avaient pas vraiment gagné vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux morts.... La force d'un pirate de l'équipage du roi des pirates était époustouflante. 

"Je ne savais pas que Gol D Roger avait une sœur." commenta Nami, apprendre que le roi était Gol D Roger et non Gold Roger comme elle avait pensé, était un peu surprenant mais au final pas tant que ça. La navigatrice était aussi soufflée que les autres par rapport à ce qu'elle voyait, néanmoins les responsables étaient morts et ne pouvaient rien lui faire, du coup elle pouvait être un peu curieuse. 

"Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'information sur l'équipage du Roi des Pirates, seuls deux membres sont particulièrement connu, autre que le capitaine bien sûr, l'une est justement Gol D Hanaé, et l'autre est Silvers Rayleigh, le second de Roger aussi connu sous le nom de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est probablement à Impel Down vu que l'équipage a été apparemment emprisonné en même temps que Gol D Roger." expliqua Robin "Les choses étaient différentes à l'époque et les informations ne circulaient pas aussi facilement qu'aujourd'hui."

"Hey les gars, je crois que je la vois." appela Usopp qui regardait fixement quelque chose, sa vision de sniper l'aidait beaucoup pour le coup, de même que ses lunettes spéciales.

Luffy voulait bien sûr la voir de plus près, et il n'était pas le seul, ils étaient tous curieux après tout, alors ils se mirent à marcher, le terrain était difficile, des bouts de verres sortant du sol et manquant de les couper, la terre même était comme tiré dans une attaque, tournée sur elle même. Finalement ils arrivèrent à ce qu'avait vu Usopp, une femme aux cheveux courts en bataille était à l'intérieur d'une sorte de sphère de terre et de verre, son corps était dans une position étrange, les mains devant elle comme si elle poussait quelque chose, les pieds ancrés dans le sol, son corps penché vers l'avant et ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle portait un pantalon noir avec une double ceinture, une maintenant le pantalon et l'autre sur laquelle il y avait un pistolet. Elle avait un haut rouge, avec des motifs tissés en argent dessus, le col montait jusqu'à sa nuque, ouvrant néanmoins un espace au niveau de son décolleté. 

"Allez les gars, on la sort de là." déclara Luffy soudainement 

"Luffy, tu as conscience qu'elle est morte là dedans, et que plein de gens ont tenté de la sortir de là pas vrai ?" demanda incertain Usopp, il n'avait pas envie de voir un cadavre de plus près merci beaucoup.

"Oui je suis sûr, et en plus on est différent des autres, je sais qu'on va réussir." répondit Luffy sans quitter la figure piégée des yeux. "Alors on s'y met tous et de toutes nos forces." 

Avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, ils obéirent à l'ordre du capitaine, prêts à frapper le bloc avec toute leur force. Nami sortit son clima-tact prête à attaquer avec de l'électricité, sa plus forte attaque, Franky prit un peu de recul pour lancer son poing, Sanji tourna sur lui même pour activer sa  _Diable Jambe_ , Robin croisa les bras pour activer son pouvoir, sa spécialité n'était certes pas la destruction mais elle comptait bien participer, Chopper mordit dans une de ses  _Rumble_ afin de lancer son attaque la plus dangereuse avec ses sabots, Usopp avait son  _Kabuto_ dans les mains prêt à agir lui aussi, Zoro s'était mis en formation  _Ashura_ , tandis que Luffy avait activé son  _Gear 3._ L'équipage s'était réparti à différents endroits de la sphère, ils ne voulaient pas se gêner après tout , mais tous attaquèrent en même temps. Pour autant leurs attaques combinées ne firent pas grand effet, la sphère ne se brisa pas, pour leur plus grande surprise, après tout ils y avaient mis de la puissance mais ça ne semblait pas avoir donné de résultat.

"Attendez." stoppa Usopp, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à recommencer, le sniper avait remarqué quelque chose, rien de très visible ou alarmant en soi, mais leurs attaques avaient laissé des traces, ou plutôt une. "Il y a une fissure." 

"Une fissure ? C'est tout ?!" hurla Nami totalement stupéfaite 

"Nous devons recommencer pour libérer cette princesse alors." décida de suite Sanji. "Qu'importe le temps que je dois passer à ce combat, je n'abandonnerai pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas libéré."

"Hey les gars, vous trouvez pas qu'elle grandit cette fissure ?" demanda Franky en soulevant ses lunettes noires

"Elle n'était pas aussi grande tout à l'heure en effet." reconnut calmement Robin 

"Mais comment ça se fait ?" demanda en fronçant les sourcils Zoro 

"Elle semble avoir été interrompu dans son attaque, peut être que c'est les résidus de cette attaque qui agrandissent la fissure maintenant qu'il y a un moyen de faire sortir cette puissance. Après tout si elle était dans l'équipage de Gol D Roger et qu'elle était capable de battre un Amiral et un Vice Amiral, elle devait être forte." réfléchit calmement Robin 

"On s'en fout de comment ça se fait, son attaque va partir, ,faut super dégagez là." rappela Franky, tout l'équipage partit se mettre à couvert et juste à temps, une vague d'air explosa juste après que Luffy fut traîné derrière un rocher par Usopp, prenant avec elle tout le verre et le roc qui l'avait maintenu auparavant, mais c'était plus que ça. C'était une explosion dans l'explosion. Ils durent rester à l'abri pendant un moment qui paru interminable, mais finalement ils purent sortir. 

La femme était tombée par terre, un sac d'affaire derrière elle, mais ce n'était pas ça le plus surprenant, lorsque Luffy s'approcha curieux, il appela Chopper. 

"Elle respire." cria Luffy, choquant définitivement son équipage, encore plus lorsque le docteur confirma le fait, elle était blessée de son combat, rien de trop sérieux mais quand même, néanmoins après plus de vingt ans dans sa prison elle vivait encore. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hanaé se sentait étrange, comme si elle était dans un énorme nuage et avait du mal à en sortir, elle ne s'était rarement senti ainsi, uniquement après les pires combats de l'équipage lorsque son corps avait été poussé plus qu'au delà de ses limites. Néanmoins, bien qu'elle soit un peu perdue et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui c'était passé après l'attaque des deux marines, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'alliés à proximité, à l'exception de Rouge, mais la pirate espérait vraiment que la femme n'était pas stupide à ce point, ce serait bien trop risqué pour elle et pour son enfant. En entendant des voix inconnues autour d'elle, elle réagit, se levant brusquement et mettant de la distance entre elle et les inconnus. 

C'était un groupe plutôt étrange, un homme au cheveux verts et avec trois sabres, un blond qui semblait un dragueur, un autre aux cheveux noirs bouclés et au nez assez impressionnant, un homme au nez bizarre avec des cheveux bleus et en slip, un petit être qui avait ressemblé un peu à un mink, deux femmes, dont une qui ressemblait beaucoup à une amie, mais ce qui retint surtout son attention ce fut le jeune homme au cheveux noirs avec la présence la plus forte du groupe et qui avait un chapeau sur le crâne, un en paille et qu'Hanaé connaissait très bien pour l'avoir offert à son frère des années auparavant et pour l'avoir ensuite vu le donner à Shanks.

"Qui êtes vous ?" elle demanda de suite, en position plutôt tranquille même si elle était en même temps en position de combat, elle était une pirate et elle savait se battre en un clin d’œil, quelque soit sa pose mais elle en avait des spéciales. Ces gens ne représentaient pas vraiment une menace pour elle, ils étaient trop faibles, néanmoins elle savait aussi que parfois il suffisait d'un coup de chance et elle n'avait pas l'intention de mourir. Elle devait retrouver Rouge, la protéger et l'aider autant que possible avec son enfant avant de rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait une fois la famille de son frère en sécurité. 

"Monkey D Luffy et voici mon équipage." dit le jeune homme au chapeau de paille, ne montrant aucune crainte dans ses yeux sombres, un grand sourire sur le visage, même si elle voyait qu'il la dévisageait curieusement, il était plus attentif que ce qu'il paraissait

"Garp n'a eu qu'un fils et il ne s'appelle pas Luffy." répondit de suite Hanaé, elle avait entendu parler de Dragon, elle l'avait même rencontré une fois et il était fils unique, de ça elle était sûre

"Je suis son petit fils." elle entendit ses mots mais elle ne les comprit pas vraiment, c'était impossible, Dragon avait à peine la vingtaine, il ne pouvait pas avoir un fils de cet âge...

"Beaucoup de temps c'est écoulé depuis que vous avez été enfermé dans une prison de verre et de terre, Gol D Roger est mort il y a 22 ans." dit doucement la femme aux cheveux noirs

"Quoi ? C'est impossible ?!" elle commença à dire, elle sentait qu'ils disaient la vérité mais elle ne voulait pas y croire, 22 ans..." Rouge.." 

"Je connais Ace. Il a 20 et demi environ, c'est un pirate, il est dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche maintenant, mais quand il était parti à ses 17 ans, il allait devenir capitaine et il voulait que le monde entier le connaisse pour lui. C'est gramps, Garp qui s'est plus ou moins occupé de nous, on a grandi à East Blue." dit Luffy avec gentillesse, il avait reconnu le prénom qu'elle avait prononcé, c'était le nom de la mère de Ace et vu que apparemment elle était sa tante, elle devait savoir

Au moment où Hanaé entendit le nom Ace, elle sut qu'il disait la vérité, Roger et Rouge lui avaient dit les noms qu'ils destinaient à leur bébé, Ace ou Ann, personne d'autre ne savait, il avait fait le lien avec Rouge et si il avait vingt ans alors que Roger était mort depuis 22, ça veut dire que Rouge l'avait protégé au prix de sa vie, les marines avaient du augmenter leurs recherches, et Garp était intervenu. Ça ne la surprenait pas, elle s'était doutée que son frère avait eu un plan B, Roger était un idiot, mais un idiot qui prenait la sécurité de ceux qu'il aimait sérieusement. Avoir un plan B au cas où il lui arrive quelque chose à elle, ça le ressemblait, et Garp contrairement à Rayleigh ou même Newgate, pourrait lui offrir la possibilité du choix. Ace avait pu choisir ce qu'il voulait devenir, enfin jusqu'à un certain point bien sûr, tant que il n'était pas connu comme son fils. Hanaé n'était pas ignorante sur le point de vue des marines sur les enfants de pirates.

Tout cela pour autant elle n'y réfléchit que distraitement, elle essayait toujours d'assimiler le fait que tant d'années avaient passé et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment allaient ceux qu'elle aimait,  Rouge était morte, ça elle le savait où elle n'aurait pas laissé Garp élever son fils mais en plus pour garder Ace aussi longtemps dans son ventre..., mais qu'en était il des autres ? De Rayleigh ? Des minks ? De Crocus ? De Shanks et Baggy, ces deux gamins ? De l'équipage ? .. De Marco ? Elle l'avait perdu, elle en était sûre après tout cela faisait trop longtemps et même si il était toujours vivants, ça ne voulait rien dire, elle n'avait pas le droit d'attendre quoique ce soit de lui après tout ce temps. 

"Il est heureux ? Aimé ?" elle demanda à la place de toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête, s'asseyant sur un rocher, ne se sentant pas capable de rester debout

"Oui." répondit de suite Luffy, franc et honnête, elle dut retenir ses larmes de soulagement, elle avait échoué mais si il était heureux et aimé alors peut être qu'elle pourrait un jour le rencontrer et lui parler, et aussi être capable de se regarder dans une glace, ou même de regarder Roger dans les yeux quand elle mourrait.

"Comment t'as eu ce chapeau ? Je vois pas Shanks le donner facilement au .. petit fils de Garp." elle demanda ensuite

"Tu connais Shanks ?" demanda de suite excité Luffy

"Il était un des mousses de l'équipage. Une tête brûlait qui fonçait souvent sans réfléchir et se mettait dans des situations pas possibles." elle répondit légèrement amusée par les souvenirs 

"Shanks m'a sauvé la vie après avoir passé presque un an dans mon village, il a perdu son bras pour me protéger et je lui ai promis que je deviendrais le roi des pirates, c'est là qu'il m'a donné ce chapeau, je surpasserai son équipage et je le battrai un jour." dit Luffy avec passion, elle nota avec un pincement au cœur que c'était la même qui avait habité Roger si souvent dans le passé

"Pourquoi tu veux devenir le roi ? Richesse ? Pouvoir ? Qu'est ce qui t'attire"elle demanda en le regardant dans les yeux, cherchant ce que Shanks avait vu 

"Je veux juste être l'homme le plus libre de toutes les mers, du coup c'est le roi." dit de suite Luffy, sans la moindre hésitation 

"Vraiment." commenta Hanaé en souriant, oui elle pouvait voir ce que le rouquin avait vu en Luffy, même si c'était le petit fils de Garp, quoiqu'elle était plutôt impressionnée qu'il soit devenu un pirate en ayant Garp près de lui, la réaction de l'homme avait du être impressionnante "Je m'appelle Gol D Hanaé, et apparemment je vous dois un merci pour m'avoir sorti de là, donc merci, je vous suis reconnaissante." 

"Ah oui, voici mon équipage, Roronoa Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Robin et Franky." présenta ensuite Luffy "C'est Chopper qui t'a soigné."

"Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez être encore en vie, après autant de temps figé... mais vous allez bien, vos blessures ont été soigné et tant que vous ne forcez pas ça ira. Vos muscles ont besoin de repos par conte, votre corps n'est pas au top de sa forme." ajouta d'ailleurs le mink

"Tutoyez moi, pas la peine de me vouvoyez ainsi. Es tu un mink ?" elle questionna ensuite, elle pourrait simplement assumer mais elle avait appris il y a longtemps de ne pas le faire 

"Un mink ? Non, je suis un renne mais j'ai mangé le fruit de l'humain." répondit Chopper qui ne semblait pas connaître le terme 

"Les minks sont une tribu résidant dans le Nouveau Monde, ce sont des animaux qui parlent et qui ont parfois une apparence plus ou moins humaine, ils considèrent que les humains sont des singes sans poils et du coup nous considèrent étrange." expliqua Hanaé, heureuse de la distraction vis à vis de sa situation , elle pourrait y penser plus tard, d'abord elle voulait poser des bases sur ce temps différent pour elle.

"Comment tu as fait pour survivre comme ça ?" demanda Usopp curieux

"Une de mes techniques de combat consiste à manipuler de l'énergie, le plus souvent en ou autour de moi, c'est ce que je faisais quand tout est devenu noir, enfin je crois. Je peux juste supposer que c'est cette énergie qui m'a maintenu en vie pendant vingt de deux ans." réfléchit Hanaé, ses yeux prenant de la distance en y repensant "Les deux marines que j'affrontais ..."

"Ils sont morts, c'était leur dernier coup qui t'a enfermé, en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, je sais qu'ils sont morts par contre." intervint Robin 

"Bien. Tu as un lien de parenté avec Nico Olvia ?" elle ne put s'empêcher de demander, la ressemblance était flagrante après tout 

"C'était ma mère oui." reconnut Robin doucement, faisant grimacer Hanaé, autant parce qu'elle avait soulevé un sujet douloureux que parce que ça voulait dire qu'une autre personne qu'elle avait connu était à présent morte. "Tu la connaissais ?" 

"Pas bien, je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois mais un de mes nakamas parlait tout le temps d'elle, il était amoureux même si ce n'était pas réciproque. Mais c'était il y a des années, encore plus à présent bien sûr, mais oui c'était plusieurs années avant notre traversée de Grand Line." admit Hanaé 

"Comment tu l'as rencontré ?" questionna avidement Robin, elle savait si peu au final sur sa mère 

"On était allé à Ohara, on voulait voir la bibliothèque Rayleigh et moi, et Roger était aussi curieux, elle était une apprentie, jeune à l'époque, on est pas resté longtemps mais elle était souvent avec le Prof et c'était avec lui qu'on discutait le plus. Après on est pas resté longtemps, les livres étaient intéressants mais on préférait le réel." expliqua un peu plus Hanaé

"Le professeur Clover ?" demanda Robin, ce à quoi Hanaé acquiesça "Il vous a appris à lire les ponéglyphes ?" 

"Non, on ne sait pas les lire." nia la femme pirate

"Mais.. à Skypea il y avait une inscription laissée par Gol D Roger." protesta Robin

"C'est différent, Roger ne savait pas vraiment lire le langage, mais il avait la capacité de comprendre et d'entendre toute chose. Il pouvait regarder quelqu'un et voir son âme, et il nous avait expliqué que les ponéglyphes avaient une forte présence, c'était comme ça qu'il faisait pour les déchiffrer, et pour écrire avec." expliqua Hanaé

"Je vois.. le Rio Ponéglyphe, .." commença Robin avant de s'interrompre

"Je peux te dire où il est et ce qu'il dit si tu le souhaites." proposa Hanaé mais c'était visible qu'elle ne désirait pas le faire "Cependant on a peut être raté des choses, et surtout parfois le chemin que l'on fait pour arriver à quelque chose et tout aussi important que le résultat final."

"Je vais attendre alors. Merci beaucoup en tout cas." accepta Robin 

"J'ai rien fait." balaya Hanaé 

 

"Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?" demanda soudainement Luffy

Elle avait repris connaissance depuis environ une heure et était en train de manger avec le reste de l'étrange équipage pirate, le cuisinier, Sanji un flirt comme elle avait pensé, lui avait préparé de la soupe à la demande du docteur et elle mangeait doucement, contrairement au reste, ce qu'elle comprenait vu les manières et l'appétit du capitaine, mais Hanaé n'avait pas le moindre problème à défendre son plat. Elle observait en silence, essayant d'accepter la situation pour elle et d'en comprendre toutes les conséquences, elle craquerait plus tard sans aucun doute mais pour le moment elle tenait bon, elle n'allait pas craquer devant des inconnus même si ils l'avaient sauvé et qu'ils étaient sympa, ils n'étaient pas ses nakamas.

"Apprendre ce que j'ai manqué, cherché mes nakamas pour les revoir et leur dire que je suis vivante je pense, éviter la marine autant que possible, après je sais pas vraiment..." répondit Hanaé songeuse, une part d'elle voulait aller revoir Marco, le surprendre, mais elle se rappelait ensuite que ça faisait 22 ans, et que si il pouvait la voir toujours comme une amie, elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'ait attendu et elle ne le blâmait pas. Pour elle ça ne faisait que quelques mois mais lui ça faisait des années...Tout avait changé.

"Pourquoi tu voyagerais pas avec nous ? Ça pourrait être sympa, on se rend dans le Nouveau Monde. Tu croiseras peut être tes nakamas sur le chemin non ?" proposa Luffy

"Tu veux qu'elle fasse partie de l'équipage Luffy ?" questionna Nami surprise

"Non, enfin ce serait génial si elle en faisait partie, mais Hanaé a déjà vu le Nouveau Monde, ce ne serait pas vraiment une aventure." expliqua Luffy, sa réponse fit sourire ladite pirate, elle ne les aurait pas rejoint, être près de Luffy était douloureux, il était un mélange de Roger et de Shanks, tout en étant aussi lui même, en plus sa présence dans un tel équipage ferait réagir la marine rapidement en tout cas si ils n'avaient pas changé. Mais surtout elle veut en apprendre d'avantage sur l'héritier que Shanks avait choisi et sur Ace, en plus cet équipage réussira probablement à la distraire de ses propres nakamas, un peu en tout cas. Elle l'espérait, parce que pour le moment elle avait l'impression de couler. 

"Je vous accompagnerai jusqu'à l'archipel Sabaody si ça ne vous dérange pas alors." accepta Hanaé

"L'archipel Sabaody ?" questionna Nami curieuse 

"C'est un archipel juste avant l'île des hommes poissons, tous les pirates passent par là, pas qu'eux d'ailleurs, enfin c'était comme ça ... Ils y vont pour recouvrir leur navire et pouvoir aller au fond de l'océan, c'était le seul moyen d'aller à l'île des hommes poissons." tenta d'expliquer Hanaé

"Pourquoi cet archipel ?" demanda Zoro, il ne semblait pas parler beaucoup, ou peut être c'était juste sa présence, il était resté distant, l'observant 

"Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai vu Rayleigh il avait dit qu'il voulait s'y installer. Avec un peu de chance il y ait encore ou sinon je connais quelqu'un qui s'y était installé et si elle est vivante elle pourra m'aider." expliqua Hanaé 

"Je croyais que tout l'équipage de Roger avait été capturé. J'avais supposé que tu avais réussi à échapper à la marine mais..." questionna Robin 

"On a pas été capturé, aucun d'entre nous. Enfin pas à l'époque, c'est ce qu'à dit la marine pour se donner une bonne image, Roger s'est rendu un an après avoir mis fin à l'équipage, il ne se défendait pas et en échange la marine nous laissait en paix tant qu'on ne causait pas de problème. C'était le deal." nia la pirate 

"Le roi s'est rendu ?" des exclamations similaires échappèrent les jeunes pirates et ils étaient jeunes parce que même sans les 22 ans qu'elle a passé dans sa prison, Hanaé avait 36 ans, plus que la plupart d'entre eux c'était sûr.

"Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?" demanda Nami précédant les autres 

"Roger était malade, une maladie mortelle et incurable, il l'avait choppé quand on était adolescents même si à l'époque c'était pas grave, on s'en est aperçu au fil des années mais Roger s'en moquait. Il voulait voir le monde et le changer, peu importe combien d'années il avait à vivre tant qu'il pouvait faire cela. Quand on est arrivé sur Grand Line,.. il n'avait plus qu'un an à vivre, Crocus qu'on a recruté en entrant, a réussi à lui en donner six, Roger n'en a vécu que cinq, il était mourant et il espérait qu'en se rendant il nous protégerait." elle décida de dire, Luffy était peut être au courant pour Ace mais les autres ne semblaient pas le savoir et elle n'avait aucune intention de vendre la mèche. 

Ils finirent de manger rapidement et impatient d'arriver à l'île des hommes poissons pour certains, d'autres simplement de reprendre la mer, ils se préparèrent à repartir, Hanaé se levant aussi pour aller chercher un sac qui avait été derrière elle durant le combat, un sac où elle avait des affaires auxquelles elle tenait, du coup elle espérait vraiment que tout était intact. En marchant elle sentit en effet la tension de ses muscles, elle le faisait avec quelques difficultés, néanmoins elle pouvait le supporter. Son sac était bien là où elle l'avait laissé, quoique l'endroit était un peu différent, ce qui était au final compréhensible vu l'état du reste de l'île.

Elle monta ensuite à bord du Sunny, portant son sac malgré les propositions du cuisiniers, c'était un beau bateau, pas très grand mais vu la taille de l'équipage ce n'était pas non plus surprenant, elle ne pensait pas avoir jamais rencontré un équipage aussi peu nombreux, enfin à part dans des circonstances critiques bien sûr, elle voulait dire un équipage de huit personnes habituellement n'était pas normal. Enfin à part si ça avait changé durant son... absence.

"Tu es forte non ?" la questionna le sabreur, Zoro

"Plutôt oui." reconnut Hanaé, curieuse de savoir où il voulait en venir 

"J'ai besoin d'un partenaire pour m'entraîner, un peu en tout cas, je voudrai comparer mon niveau." expliqua Zoro

"J'ai rien contre, ça me permettra de bouger un peu avec un peu de chance." accepta Hanaé, elle ne le sous estimait pas mais elle sentait la différence entre leurs forces et elle savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, néanmoins elle n'avait pas de problème pour l'aider un peu. 

C'est ainsi que Gol D Hanaé quitta l'île où elle était supposé être morte, sans un regard en arrière pour sa prison, se dirigeant à la place vers la salle de bain pour pouvoir se laver et se détendre un peu. Elle voulait surtout un moment de solitude, elle était sûre que la vie avec les Chapeau de Paille allait être aussi intéressante que celle avec Roger, ou pas loin en tout cas.

 

_Dans le Nouveau Monde_

"Tout va bien fils ?" demanda Barbe Blanche à son second, son fils était bizarre depuis quelques heures et il ne cessait pas de regarder l'horizon, l'équipage était plutôt à cran à cause de l'attaque sur Thatch, heureusement il avait survécu, l'absence de Ace et la visite récente de Shanks qui avait protesté l'envoi de Ace contre Teach. Cependant le capitaine ne pensait pas que c'était ça qui posait un soucis à son premier commandant pour le moment, il semblait distant plutôt qu'inquiet.

"Quelque chose a changé, mon phénix réagit mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi yoi." répondit Marco sans quitter de vue la mer, il ne comprenait pas la dernière fois que son phénix avait réagi de la sorte,... Hanaé venait de finir son combat contre l'amiral et le vice amiral, mais là c'était un peu différent. Il avait mangé le fruit depuis longtemps pour autant son phénix le surprenait souvent. C'était peut être un signe annonciateur de problème pour autant le pirate ne pensait pas que ce soit le cas, le sentiment avait été différent mais il n'arrivait pas en savoir d'avantage. C'était pour le moins frustrant.


	3. Chapter 3

Accoudée à la balustrade du Sunny Go, Hanaé fumait une cigarette, ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, surtout après une connerie particulièrement impressionnante d'un de ses nakamas, mais ça l'aidait à se détendre. Crocus avait souvent fait les gros yeux en la voyant faire mais il n'avait rien dit sur le sujet, dans leur profession la cigarette n'était pas le danger le plus grave, loin de là. Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle avait perdu plus de vingt ans de sa vie, c'était énorme après tout, tout était différent, Nico Robin lui avait prêté des livres sur l'histoire depuis la mort du Roi des Pirates, et elle sentait toujours sa gorge se serrer et les larmes dans ses yeux à la mention de la mort de son frère... Le gouvernement était encore plus pourri qu'auparavant visiblement, elle avait appris ce qui était arrivé à Ohara, l'archéologue avait expliqué lorsqu'elle avait demandé comment allait le professeur Clover, mort.... Une île entière détruite à cause de la connaissance. Aucun doute que son équipage avait été traqué, ils savaient tous l'histoire oubliée après tout, en tout cas ils pensaient la connaître après que Roger leur en ait fait la traduction, ils ne pouvaient pas être certains même si avait du sens. 

Enfin ils n'étaient pas tous morts, Shanks était toujours vivant, un empereur. Ce crétin de rouquin était un empereur au même titre que Newgate, si ça n'était pas une surprise. Enfin pas tellement, il en avait toujours eu le potentiel, c'était néanmoins un choc. 

Marco était vivant aussi, toujours le second de Barbe Blanche, elle avait vu une photo il ne semblait pas avoir trop changé, mais bon il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur le passé, c'était son présent à elle mais trop de temps avait passé. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Rayleigh soit toujours à l'archipel ou qu'au pire Shakky s'y trouvait, l' _Araignée_ aurait probablement des informations intéressantes à lui donner. 

Cela faisait trois jours depuis son ... réveil, elle avait passé ce temps à lire et à s'entraîner. Zoro avait de la fougue et de la détermination, il avait du potentiel mais il manquait de grâce et de souplesse, il avait besoin d'entraînement. Ils en avaient tous besoin. Elle les avait observé, Luffy plus particulièrement mais aussi les autres, ils avaient beaucoup de potentiel, elle voyait ce qu'avait vu Shanks, elle était sûre que Luffy avait ce qu'il fallait pour devenir le roi mais à part si les choses avaient énormément changé, et elle en doutait, le Nouveau Monde les détruirait. Elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre, une situation de combat serait nécessaire mais c'était son instinct qui le lui soufflait. Entrer dans la deuxième partie de Grand Line sans la moindre connaissance en Haki était à ses yeux du suicide pur et simple, mais elle ne savait pas comment leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient ralentir. Ils avaient accompli beaucoup, Usopp lui en avait parlé et même si elle savait qu'il mentait beaucoup en exagérant les choses, il y avait aussi de la vérité dans ce qu'il disait, Sanji et Nami le corrigeaient souvent. Elle pourrait tous les battre bien sûr, mais elle ne savait pas si ça serait suffisant, ou même si ils comprendraient que ce n'était pas que elle qui était monstrueusement forte, elle l'était mais là n'était pas la question. 

"Tu dors pas ?" demanda Luffy en arrivant discrètement à côté d'elle, pour un homme avec la personnalité aussi bruyante il était capable d'être extrêmement discret lorsqu'il le voulait, elle l'avait senti venir bien sûr mais sans haki il aurait peut être pu la surprendre.

"Je n'ai pas sommeil." elle répondit simplement "Tu veux bien me parler de Ace ?" 

Le jeune capitaine ne se fit pas prier, il lui raconta tout ce qu'il pouvait, elle lui avait demandé une ou deux fois les jours précédents mais ils n'étaient pas souvent tranquille ensemble, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour venir leur parler, elle ne leur en voulait pas mais elle était néanmoins curieuse d'en apprendre d'avantage au sujet de son neveu. Neveu qui avait été 'élevé' par Garp, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait lorsqu'elle croiserait le marine, le remercier ? ou l'étriper pour ce que les enfants avaient subi ? voire même le fait que Ace haïssait son père ? Elle ne pouvait pas tout blâmer sur le marine pour le dernier point, elle n'avait que trop conscience de ce que les gens avaient pu dire au sujet de l'enfant de Roger, néanmoins il aurait pu lui raconter des histoires sur qui était vraiment Roger, il leur avait suffisamment souvent imposé sa présence pour le savoir après tout. 

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Luffy après un moment, elle n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était évident, elle était un peu surprise qu'il n'ait pas demandé plus tôt une plus grande explication mais il avait du sentir que ça concernait son frère, il avait une bonne intuition. 

"Quelques temps avant son exécution Roger m'a contacté, il voulait me voir, je pensais que c'était pour me dire au revoir, pour qu'on se voit une dernière fois mais ça n'était pas le cas, en tout cas pas uniquement le cas. Il était trop nerveux pour ça, ça a pris du temps mais il a fini par me dire que Rouge était enceinte. Nous n'étions pas idiots, on savait très bien que même si il se rendait, ça ne changerait rien pour son enfant, le gouvernement ne le laisserait pas vivre, alors il m'a demandé de veiller sur son bébé et sur Rouge. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait, je me suis rendu près d'elle de suite et j'ai veillé sur elle. " elle commença à raconter 

"T'étais pas là le jour de l'exécution ?" il demanda curieux 

"Non, non seulement ma place était avec Rouge mais je savais que si j'y étais je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'intervenir. Je ne voulais pas voir mon frère mourir même si c'était son choix. De l'équipage Shanks et Baggy étaient les deux seuls à y aller je crois." elle dit en essayant de ne pas imaginer la scène, avec les photos dans les journaux ça n'avait pas été difficile de se faire une image claire de l’événement mais elle ne voulait pas revivre la mort de son frère

"Baggy ???" demanda Luffy choqué "Baggy le Clown était dans l'équipage du roi ?" 

"Oui, enfin je pense qu'on parle du même Baggy, il a un nez rouge, le fruit qui lui permet de détacher ses membres et un caractère de cochon ?" elle demanda un peu surprise qu'il connaisse aussi Baggy

"Ouais, il fait des têtes bizarre quand on se moque de son gros nez." ria Luffy 

"C'est bien lui alors, Shanks et lui étaient les mousses de l'équipage, ils se disputaient sans arrêt et pour des raisons débiles en plus, c'était plutôt comique, lassant aussi à la longue mais bon c'était comme ça. Après la mort de Roger il y a eu plus de pirates sur Grand Line, l'île où on se trouvait avec Rouge n'était pas sûre, alors on a commencé à bouger, autant pour éviter l'afflux de pirate que pour éviter la marine, il y avait des soupçons sur le fait que Roger aurait eu un fils ou alors aurait été sur le point d'en avoir un et on ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire repérer. C'était un peu compliqué mais je réussis plutôt bien à me fondre dans la foule, c'était une de mes spécialités. Je ne sais toujours pas comment on a fini par être repéré.... On avait contacté un ami docteur, Rouge devait être examinée pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, et on s'était donné rendez vous sur l'île où vous m'avez trouvé. On y était que depuis une matinée lorsque trois navires de guerre de la marine sont arrivés. Ils savaient qu'on était là, ils m'ont appelé, j'ai donc dit à Rouge de partir sans moi, que je la rejoindrais dès que j'en aurais fini avec la marine, elle était contre, têtue et fière, ça c'était Rouge, mais elle a finit par accepter, pour protéger son enfant. 

J'ai attiré l'attention des marines en détruisant un des navires de guerre, je devais faire vite. J'ignorais si il savait qui était Rouge et je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque, si ça n'avait été que les navires de guerre, je n'aurai pas eu de problème, mais il y avait le Vice Amiral Brago et l'amiral Komur, ils avaient su que je protégeais quelqu'un, mais ils avaient pas pu voir qui et je n'allais certainement pas leur laisser la chance de la suivre. 

Le problème c'était que je pouvais pas me battre à pleine puissance, pas sans savoir exactement où était Rouge et sans donner l'alerte sur sa position, mes pouvoirs sont destructeurs et puissants, avec la femme de mon frère qui était enceinte, je n'ai pas pris de risques, pas avec eux en tout cas. J'avais le dessus mais de justesse, je savais que ce n'était pas assez pour les battre vraiment, je rassemblais mes forces vu que j'allais pouvoir me battre à pleine puissance, je sentais qu'elle était suffisamment loin, mais ils ont frappé avant moi. Ils ont perdu le combat et la vie, mais moi j'étais figée et incapable de protéger Rouge et ensuite Ace." elle soupira "Si Rouge avait vécu, je n'aurai pas eu de regrets, mais savoir qu'elle s'est sacrifié pour son enfant,... j'ai l'impression de l'avoir failli, de les avoir failli tous les trois." 

"Dis, t'es la tante de Ace non ?" demanda Luffy après un moment, en changeant totalement le sujet 

"Oui, à savoir si il veut du lien, ça c'est une autre histoire." elle répondit en haussant un sourcil, où est ce qu'il voulait en venir ? 

"Ace est mon frère, est ce que ça veut dire que tu es ma tante aussi ?" il questionna

"Je suppose oui, si tu veux." acquiesça Hanaé après un instant de réflexion 

"Génial, j'ai jamais eu de tante." cria presque Luffy en lui sautant au cou, elle ne le rattrapa que de justesse.  

"Si on m'avait dit que je serai la tante du petit fils de Garp..." elle ne put s'empêcher de rire

 

Les jours qui suivirent, Luffy fut extrêmement affectueux envers Hanaé que ça ne dérangeait pas tant que ça au final, elle avait eu l'habitude des contacts humains fréquents à bord de l'Ojo Jackson, et pareil lors de son séjour à bord du Moby Dick, Rouge quand elle l'avait récupéré avait aussi demandé beaucoup d'affection, du coup ça ne la changeait pas, même si les multiples nœuds que faisaient Luffy avec son corps étaient un peu déconcertants. 

Ils finirent par arriver dans la zone du triangle de Florian, qui était toujours aussi étrange et un peu flippante, elle avait vu pire bien sûr, mais l'ambiance qui régnait dans ce lieu était étrange et très pesante. Bien sûr avant ça l'équipage avait ouvert un baril qui avait signalé leur position, mais bon elle n'était pas vraiment surprise, quoiqu'elle était soulagée de voir qu'au moins Robin était sur ses gardes de même que Sanji et Zoro, pour Luffy c'était plus difficile à déterminer. Il ne manquait certainement pas d'enthousiasme, encore moins lorsqu'il revint à bord du Sunny avec un squelette vivant derrière lui, ça elle n'avait jamais vu par contre. 

"Brook...." elle réfléchit à voix haute 

"Oui, bonjour mademoiselle, puis avoir la permission de voir vos sous vêtements ?" il demanda en se tournant vers elle et en s'inclinant. Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder fixement de son regard le plus blasé néanmoins sombre, et il se hâte de se relever et d'annuler sa demande. 

"Equipage des Rumbar sous les ordres de Yorki non ?" elle demanda à la place 

"Oui, comment vous savez ça ?" il demanda surpris et attentif 

"J'ai navigué pendant un temps avec quelqu'un qui cherchait des informations sur votre compte, mais tout ce qu'on a réussi à apprendre c'était qu'un navire avec des pirates du Rumbar était parti pour sortir de Grand Line via Calm Belt. On savait pas qu'il y avait eu un autre groupe qui avait continué." répondit Hanaé, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé rencontrer un des pirates qu'avait cherché Crocus comme ça. Le doc avait été tellement déçu d'apprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait...

"Le capitaine Yorki était malade, il nous a ordonné de le mettre avec les autres patients à bord d'un navire pour qu'on puisse continuer l'aventure sans prendre le risque d'être contaminés. Qui voulait des informations sur nous ?" il demanda ensuite 

"Crocus, le médecin de bord de notre navire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu par contre." répondit Hanaé 

 

 

La discussion qui avait suivi avait été intéressante et rassurante, Crocus était vivant et il n'avait pas changé, toujours à son cap avec sa baleine, et il avait encouragé ces gamins, oui elle avait fait la bonne décision en choisissant de rester avec eux quelques temps. Même si ils se mettaient dans des situations pas possible.  Nami, Chopper et Usopp, les trois plus faibles du groupe, étaient sur l'île de Thriller Bark, une île rempli de présences étranges. Là mais pas entièrement présentes. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareille. Il y avait aussi l'homme invisible vu qu'elle venait de l'envoyer valser après qu'il ait tenté de lécher Robin, invisibilité ou non elle pouvait quand même le voir grâce à son haki et elle n'allait certainement pas rester sans rien faire et laisser un pervers pareil toucher une jeune femme, encore moins une amie. 

"Je ne compte pas m'en mêler, je ne le ferai que si vous êtes sur le point de mourir." elle avertit l'équipage 

"On voulait pas d'aide de toute façon." assura Zoro 

"Pas de soucis." dit Luffy

Elle partit donc de son côté les laissant agir à leur guise, elle prit néanmoins la peine de prendre une cape et une écharpe pour la dissimuler, elle ne pensait pas qu'on la rechercherait particulièrement, les gens la croyait morte, néanmoins elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Si le gouvernement apprenait qu'elle était bien vivante et avec l'équipage de Luffy, ça ne signifierait que des gros ennuis pour eux. Sengoku n'enverrait pas un idiot pour la combattre, probablement un Amiral, Garp ou peut être même lui même, et ce petit équipage n'était pas du tout prêt à une telle menace. 

Son identité dissimulée, elle alla s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille, pas trop morbide, et se concentra sur son haki perceptif, observant ce qui se passait avec l'équipage mais aussi jugeant les ennemis qu'ils allaient affronter, tout en gardant un œil sur les alentours de l'île pour voir si un ennemi n'arriverait pas en plus de ceux résidant sur l'île. 

 

 

"Ça suffit." elle dit clairement en sortant de l'ombre, elle avait observé tous les combats, vu leur loyauté envers les uns et les autres et plus particulièrement envers leur capitaine, qui le leur rendait bien d'ailleurs. Elle avait vu leur travail d'équipe, ils allaient bien ensemble, ils avaient du potentiel, mais elle avait vu juste, ils n'étaient pas prêts. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se vider totalement de leur force lors d'un combat contre un équipage ennemi, qu'importe leur nombre, ce n'était pas possible d'agir ainsi, bien trop dangereux. 

L'homme en face d'elle, ou plutôt ce qui restait de l'homme vu qu'elle entendait le métal dans son corps, était puissant, ça elle le sentait, son haki était fort, néanmoins le sien était plus grand et elle n'allait pas le laisser prendre la tête d'un seul des Muggiwara. Pas plus qu'elle n'allait laisser Zoro assommer Sanji pour se livrer. 

"Ils vont bien, j'ai bloqué le plus gros de l'onde de choc." elle leur dit en faisant un signe vers les gens qui avaient été secoué derrière avant de se reconcentrer sur son possible ennemi "Tu es plus fort qu'eux, surtout là qu'ils sont à bout de force, mais contre moi tu ne feras pas le poids et tu le sais. Alors pars." elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et il lui rendit son regard, une lutte silencieuse mais puissante. Elle avait échoué à protéger Rouge mais ce gamin qui avait décidé qu'il était son neveu et cet équipage, elle n'allait pas les laisser mourir, pas de suite, elle voulait voir jusqu'où ils étaient capables d'aller. Si pour cela elle devait s'exposer au gouvernement et à la marine, alors soit, tant qu'elle pouvait prendre ses distances avec le petit équipage alors elle se débrouillerait. 


	4. Sabaody

Hanaé comprenait la colère de Zoro, qui était un mélange du fait qu'elle aurait pu intervenir plus tôt et du fait qu'il avait perdu le combat, néanmoins elle avait agit ainsi pour une raison très simple, ou plutôt deux raisons, elle avait voulu leur donner une leçon, leur faire comprendre à quel point ils avaient besoin de progresser pour un jour peut être réussir leurs objectifs. Mais elle avait surtout voulu voir leurs liens, c'était facile de dire qu'on ferait n'importe quoi pour son capitaine, le faire était tout autre, mais les liens qu'unissaient cet équipage était fort et bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de jeunes pirates, elle pensait qu'ils avaient ce qu'il fallait pour réussir. Néanmoins ils avaient beaucoup de progrès à faire avant. De toute façon, même si elle n'était pas intervenue elle doutait que ce Kuma, vu que c'était le nom des Grands Corsaires que Robin lui avait donné, leur aurait vraiment fait du mal. Il n'avait pas éprouvé de la rage ou un désir de faire souffrir, juste de la curiosité, c'était étrange et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Après il y avait beaucoup de ce nouveau temps qu'elle ne comprenait pas, beaucoup de choses avaient changé et elle devait s'adapter. 

Les Grands Corsaires était une idée étrange, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi un pirate accepterait enfin bon, Shakky pourrait peut être lui dire les raisons qui les avaient poussé à faire ça. En attendant il l'avait reconnu au moment même où elle avait montré son visage et il avait été prêt à la combattre si ça avait été nécessaire mais il avait respecté l'idée qu'elle ne voulait pas se battre, un combat avec un homme puissant comme ça la tentait assez néanmoins c'était pas le moment et elle n'allait pas faire de bêtise quand elle avait des gens à protéger, ces gamins étaient trop jeunes pour qu'elle les laisse se faire tuer. Il était parti après les avoir aidé au final, il avait pris la douleur de Luffy, une bonne chose vu l'état du capitaine. 

"Pourquoi tu nous as pas aidé avant ?" demanda Zoro après l'avoir observé utilisé ses pouvoirs pour sortir tous les gens des débris. C'était choquant, elle était puissante, il le savait elle lui avait botté les fesses à chaque fois qu'il l'avait affronté, néanmoins voir ça... c'était différent.

"Je voulais voir ce dont vous étiez capable en situation critique. Je te rappelle aussi que j'ai dit que je ne vous aiderez pas à part en cas d'extrême urgence." répondit calmement Hanaé. "Je voulais aussi vous donner une leçon." 

"Une leçon." explosa Zoro.

"Oui, vous n'êtes pas prêt pour le Nouveau Monde, Grand Line était différente à mon époque, j'en ai bien conscience mais il y a plus de pirate maintenant et ce ne sera pas facile, encore moins avec le gouvernement après vous comme vous l'avez. Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise chose, je dis juste que si vous voulez tenir la cadence vous allez devoir faire de sacré progrès. Je vous l'ai dit plusieurs fois, mais vous n'écoutez pas, vous n'êtes pas nombreux, et vous êtes loin d'être tous au même niveau. Nous il arrivait des périodes où il ne se passait rien pendant des semaines et après on avait une succession de combat, parfois plusieurs dans la même journée. Une chose dont vous êtes pas capables, vous gagnez un combat sérieux mais vous y mettez trop d'énergie et vous craquez ensuite. Vos corps ne sont pas au niveau, vous devez devenir plus fort et puisque ce que je disais n'avait aucun effet, une démonstration était nécessaire." elle dit "En choisissant d'être pirate, on choisit une des vies les plus dangereuses qui soit, on devient les ennemis du monde entier. Les civils nous jugent, les marines nous traquent et les autres pirates veulent notre mort ou notre perte parce que nous sommes sur leur chemin ou parce qu'ils veulent de l'argent."

Le sujet était clos pour elle, ils quittèrent l'île deux jours après et Zoro passa tout son temps, lorsqu'il n'évitait pas Chopper, à affronter Hanaé. Il voulait devenir plus fort, par lui Sanji s'entraînait aussi, il refusait toujours de frapper une femme. Usopp préférait travailler de son côté, de même que les autres à part Luffy qui essayait aussi. Pour le moment elle se contentait de les aider à améliorer leurs techniques de combat, tant qu'ils ne débloquaient pas leur haki, elle ne pouvait pas grand chose d'autre.

"Hanaé-san, je me demandais, comment faites-vous pour frapper Luffy ?" demanda Robin curieuse un soir au dîner, observant en même temps avec admiration la femme qui défendait sans difficulté son assiette des mains de Luffy.

"C'est ce qu'on appelle le haki ou le fluide. Une manifestation de la volonté d'une personne qui peut se manifester de différentes manières, observation, armement et intimidation. Ce sont les trois grandes catégories, la dernière est la plus rare, pour faire simple, on sort notre volonté hors de notre corps et on la force vis à vis de nos adversaires, qui luttent contre elle et si la leur est inférieure, s'évanouissent, si elle est supérieure alors ils tiennent le coup. C'est le haki impérial, une personne sur mille l'a. C'est le seul type de haki qu'on ne peut pas faire apparaître à force de travail, on l'a ou on l'a pas, c'est comme ça. Pour le haki de l'armement, c'est celui que j'utilise pour vraiment atteindre Luffy-kun, c'est un type de haki qui permet de toucher les détenteurs de fruit du démon, comme Luffy-kun ou les logias. Ça augmente aussi la puissance des coups et peut agir comme une sorte d'armure, protégeant le corps, pareil que pour le haki impérial, ça ne fonctionne que tant que le haki de l'armement est supérieur à celui de l'adversaire, sinon on risque le même genre de blessure que si on en avait pas. Le haki de l'observation est une sorte de sixième sens qui nous permet de savoir où se trouve nos adversaires ou alors d'où vont venir les coups et les maîtres peuvent voir un peu l'avenir." expliqua rapidement Hanaé.

"Ça peut aussi s'appliquer aux sabres ?" demanda curieux Zoro.

"Oui, les sabreurs du Nouveau Monde de mon temps pouvaient le faire, c'était une seconde nature pour la plupart." confirma Hanaé.

"Tu peux m'apprendre à utiliser l'armement et l'observation ?" il demanda ensuite.

"Il faut que tu le débloques, la méditation aide pour le second. Mais en attendant une des meilleures techniques, enfin que je connais, c'est de mettre un bandeau et de se faire taper dessus. Soit ton haki de l'observation va s'activer et tu vas voir les attaques, soit ton haki de l'armement le fera et ta peau deviendra noire pour que tu ne sentes plus les coups." expliqua Hanaé. 

"Autre question mais qui n'a rien à voir, comment on va à l'île des hommes poissons ?" demanda Nami, l'aiguille pointait vers le bas et elle ne comprenait pas comment c'était faisable.

"Il y a un archipel pas loin de Red Line, c'est l'archipel des Sabaody, c'est un archipel très particulier et il n'apparaît sur aucun Log Pose parce que ce n'est pas une île à proprement parler. C'est une zone de mangrove formant une forêt massive au milieu de l'océan, à savoir que ces arbres prennent racine au fond de l'océan. Ces mangroves produisent une résine très résistante qui est utilisée pour toutes sortes de choses mais pour ce qui nous intéresse, des gens recouvrent un navire avec cette résine ce qui permet au bateau d'aller sous l'eau et de naviguer jusqu'à l'île des hommes poissons 10 000 mètres sous l'eau." expliqua volontiers Hanaé.

"On va aller sous l'eau ?" s'exclama surpris Chopper, un peu inquiet aussi étant un détenteur de fruit du démon.

"Oui, mais si le revêteur est compétent alors il n'y a aucun risque, je n'en connais pas par contre. Le notre était déjà assez âgé à l'époque et honnêtement je ne pense pas qu'il soit toujours en vie, Rayleigh avait dit qu'il pensait devenir revêteur mais je ne sais pas si il l'a fait." répondit Hanaé "Il faut par contre être très prudent vis à vis de la personne à qui on fait confiance, la survie de votre équipage en dépend, si la bulle est mal faite alors elle risque d'exploser et sous l'eau, disons que c'est pas bon."

 

Une semaine après cette conversation l'équipage et Hanaé fut enfin en vue de Red Line, une vision toujours aussi impressionnante, même pour Hanaé qui l'avait vu plusieurs fois, surtout ça l'emplissait de nostalgie pour son propre équipage. Ils lui manquaient tous, même si la plupart était des idiots qui l'avaient rendu folle bien des fois. Particulièrement Roger, il avait été un cas lui aussi, avec son grand sourire et ses idées folles voire même stupides, sa conviction absolue que tout irait pour le mieux. Elle alluma une cigarette et souffla, ils avaient pensé que tout était possible alors, que le temps était à eux et où elle en était... Elle avait échoué à protéger Rouge et Ace, elle avait perdu Marco et elle ne savait pas où était ses nakamas et à présent elle allait à Sabaody dans l'espoir de revoir le dernier frère qui lui restait en espérant qu'il soit toujours là bas et surtout qu'il soit vivant. Tout avait paru clair vingt ans avant, elle aurait rejoint Newgate et aurait été avec Marco, elle l'avait fait pendant quelques mois déjà et ça c'était bien passé, mais  les choses étaient différentes maintenant et elle devait s'habituer, se construire une nouvelle vie. Elle partit dans la cabine des femmes pour se changer, elle devait cacher son visage à présent qu'ils s'approchaient de la civilisation, que quelqu'un la reconnaisse était peu probable, ça faisait longtemps et les gens la pensaient morte, néanmoins elle ne voulait pas prendre de chance, pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas décidé pour la suite. Elle mit son manteau avec une capuche et elle enroula un foulard sur le bas de son visage, c'était vrai que sur une île normale ça risquerait d'attirer l'attention mais à Sabaody, elle ne pensait pas que ça ait trop changé depuis le temps, les Dragons Célestes demandaient sans aucun doute toujours des esclaves et ils ne voudraient pas aller trop loin. Sabaody était l'île parfaite et une île juste avant le Nouveau Monde où tout les pirates devaient se rendre, non ce genre d'apparence ne choquerait pas. Juste assez menaçant pour qu'on la laisse tranquille et pas trop pour ne pas attirer ceux qui se prenaient pour des alphas et cherchaient les ennuis.

Une fois sortie de la cabine elle découvrit que les gamins avaient trouvé une sirène dans un monstre marin, elle avait eu de la chance que Luffy avait faim pour le coup. Et ils allaient sauver son ami qui avait été fait prisonnier par des marchands d'esclaves. C'était évident que c'était un appât mais la sirène et son ami étoile de mer (devait elle commenter ?) étaient déterminés et Luffy voulait aussi aider, autant parce qu'elle était une amie (en quelques minutes son neveu était quelque peu étrange et très confiant...) que parce qu'il voulait un repas gratuit de takoyaki. Hanaé ne savait pas si c'était plus l'un ou l'autre mais en tout cas ils y allaient en suivant des poissons. 

Elle observa avec une pointe d'amusement la suite des événements, Octi était apparemment une vieille connaissance de l'équipage, ou plutôt un vieil ennemi, quelqu'un qui avait fait souffrir Nami. Néanmoins la navigatrice décida de lui pardonner et  surtout de l'aider. La suite était pour le moins comique, le groupe adverse avait un problème avec l'équipage de Luffy parce que leur chef ressemblait trait pour trait à Sanji, ou plutôt au dessin qui avait été fait de Sanji pour son avis de recherche. Le dessinateur était vraiment mauvais, Hanaé l'avait vu et c'était plutôt drôle et pathétique comme dessin. L'affaire fut néanmoins vite réglée, le groupe était très faible, il y avait bien eu un risque lorsque des poissons-volants portèrent une énorme ancre au dessus du Sunny, mais Hanaé se chargea de ça facilement, brisant l'ancre au passage tandis que Sanji donnait des coups de pieds dans les morceaux qui risquaient de toucher le navire. 

"C'est donc ça Sabaody." souffla impressionné Luffy après s'être gorgé de takoyakis. "Tatie, tu y es allé souvent ?" 

"Quelques fois oui, une amie à moi y avait un bar." confirma Hanaé, elle n'avait pas enlevé son déguisement devant Octie et Camie, moins parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en eux mais plus parce qu'ils ne semblaient pas du type à savoir garder un secret, surtout Camie et Pappug, l'étoile de mer. Et oui Hanaé était toujours choquée vis à vis de l'étoile de mer parlante. "Et je voulais voir Rayleigh souvent, on se soutenait pas mal tous les deux et on était proche."

"Tu vas le revoir." sourit Luffy sûr de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Je l'espère Luffy-kun." sourit Hanaé un sourire léger sur le visage, elle était quand même inquiète, ça faisait longtemps et Rayleigh était imprévisible, moins que Roger en son temps mais il avait bien appris.

 

Une fois à terre, après avoir observé les réactions des gamins vis à vis des bulles, Hanaé partit de son côté, elle voulait avoir des informations que les Chapeau de Paille ne pouvaient pas lui donner, alors elle alla écouter dans quelques bars ce qui se passait, c'était pas difficile, les temps changeaient mais au final les gens restaient plus ou moins les mêmes et elle avait été une spécialiste dans le temps pour ce genre de chose. Récolter des informations de manière efficace et ce rapidement, le fonctionnement était le même aujourd'hui encore. Elle faisait aussi autre chose, elle cherchait avec son haki des présences familières, Shakky était facile à trouver, Hanaé fut néanmoins surprise de sentir celles de plusieurs Chapeau de Paille avec elle par contre, elle ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça en revanche, en effet elle avait senti une autre présence extrêmement familière, une présence qui la fit sourire de suite, et se précipiter dans sa direction. 

De tous les endroits étranges où elle avait pensé revoir Rayleigh, une salle de vente pour les esclaves n'était pas ça. Elle savait de suite que Rayleigh ne serait pas dans les clients potentiels, il y avait plus de chance pour qu'il détruise la salle mais ce n'était pas vraiment son style, en revanche dans les esclaves potentiels pour se faire de l'argent sur un abruti... ça c'était possible. Se fondre dans le décor dans ce genre d'endroit était un peu plus difficile, mais encore faisable, les gens étaient plus concentrés sur le devant de la scène qu'à une femme dans une rangée au milieu côté mur. Elle avait remarqué de suite les nobles les plus riches et bien sûr les deux équipages pirates qui étaient dans la salle, deux capitaines supernova et un des hommes de Eustass Kidd était aussi un supernova. Il valait mieux qu'elle se concentre sur eux plutôt que sur les commentaires des nobles qui lui donnait des envies de massacre. Il y avait aussi bien sûr deux Dragons Célestes, ce qui était vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle. Ce qui était pire bien sûr c'était le fait qu'elle sentait une présence connue à l'arrière, et elle était presque sûre que c'était la sirène de ce matin, l'amie de Luffy et les autres.

Elle sentit d'ailleurs rapidement les présences des deux amis de Camie, de Franky, Sanji, Chopper et Nami. Il n'y avait aucun doute, ils voulaient sauver la sirène, elle espérait juste qu'ils sauraient se tenir, ils n'étaient pas prêt à faire face à un amiral. Loin de là même, elle les défendrait si nécessaire mais ça risquait juste de leur attirer plus d'ennuis, elle était par contre surprise du manque de marine sur l'île. Marine Ford était juste à côté et elle avait entendu des gens au bar le remarquer, preuve que quelque chose de gros se préparait et elle ne pensait pas que c'était pour elle. Il y avait des marines pas loin, ça elle le sentait mais il y en avait loin d'en avoir assez pour présenter un défi pour elle et si Sengoku le pensait alors il était fou. A moins que ce ne soit pour Rayleigh mais alors elle doutait qu'ils suivent des ordres, il y en avait pas assez pour lui non plus.

Et comme si les choses ne pouvaient pas empirer, un autre dragon céleste débarqua. Elle se divertit en se demandant à qui appartenait le Jolly Roger affiché dans la salle des ventes, c'était mieux que de s'énerver à nouveau quant à la vente d'esclaves, elle était dans une salle de vente bien sûr mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait ça, loin de là même. Le désespoir qui émanait de ce lieu était horrible, ça lui donnait la nausée. Quoique c'était peut être lié aux tenues des vendeurs.

"500 millions. J'achète pour 500 millions de berries." proclama un dragon céleste au sujet de Camie, c'était mauvais signe si les sentiments qu'elle ressentait de l'équipage de Luffy était une bonne indication, si ils voulaient l'acheter pour la récupérer visiblement ils n'avaient pas assez. Ce qui l'inquiétait un peu était la colère qui émanait également d'eux, la situation pouvait vite dégénérer et si les présences qu'elle sentait arriver rapidement était une bonne indication, ça allait le faire d'avantage encore. Luffy et Zoro étaient dans la place, après avoir détruit une partie du plafond bien sûr. Ce serait pas drôle, Luffy était sans aucun doute sa propre personne néanmoins il n'y avait pas de doute pour elle, il avait la même capacité à s'attirer des ennuis et à faire des entrées fracassantes que Roger. Ainsi que son obstination, quoique ça elle était presque sûre que c'était une qualité de D, vu que Garp avait la même. 

Elle regarda calmement et sans rien faire la détermination de Luffy qui fonçait sans réfléchir vers la scène, Octi qui dévoilait qu'il était un homme poisson et les réactions de panique et d'horreur puis le tir du Dragon Céleste sur Octi, ainsi que sa danse de joie sur sa victoire et son esclave gratuit. Elle regarda néanmoins attentivement la réaction furieuse de Luffy qui observait avec rage le Dragon Céleste, ainsi que la demande de Octi de ne rien faire, disant même qu'il le méritait. Avec la réaction de la saleté de noble puis celle de Luffy qui était absolument déterminé et furieux, montrant même un début de haki de l'observation avant de frapper le dragon céleste, l'envoyant dans le mur. Malgré toutes les conséquences de son acte, Hanaé ne put retenir un petit sourire, elle l'aimait vraiment son neveu, et elle était sûre que Roger l'aurait aussi aimé, ils auraient fait la même chose à sa place et vu le regard des Muggiwara présents, ils pensaient tous de manière similaire.

"Bon désolé les amis, vu que je l'ai éclaté la marine va envoyer un amiral et sa flotte dans l'archipel. J'espère que tatie va pas m'en vouloir." il s'excusa, bien plus calme à présent qu'il avait pu un peu se défouler. 

"C'est pas vrai, tu m'as retiré le pain de la bouche." répondit simplement Zoro en rengainant un de ses sabres. "J'allais le découper."

Ces actions provoquèrent bien sûr la panique dans la salle, et la colère des Dragons Célestes, même si le père ne savait pas le moins du monde tirer, c'était plutôt comique en réalité. Il y avait aussi les attaques multiples contre l'équipage de Luffy, même si leurs adversaires ne faisaient pas du tout le poids. 

L'arrivée des retardataires était amusante, de même que l'intervention de Trafalgar Law, qui était visiblement intelligent, tandis que le sourire de Eustass Kid était plutôt inquiétant, il avait l'air d'un fou. Hanaé sortit de ses pensées lorsque la dernière Dragon Céleste décida d'intervenir, prête à tirer sur Camie, Hanaé allait intervenir également mais elle sentit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, quelqu'un le fit avant, quelqu'un avec un puissant haki impérial. Qui fit une entrée renversante après avoir détruit une partie du mur, un homme qu'elle connaissait bien même si il avait pris un coup de vieux, un homme toujours aussi dangereux malgré ses cheveux blancs et son apparence de vieillard. 

"Je te l'avais bien dit mon bon géant, il y a eu du grabuge et comme tu peux le voir la vente est terminée. Parfait j'ai gagné un joli petit pécule et je vais l'utiliser je retourne de ce pas miser mon pactole au casino." dit Rayleigh.

"T'es une drôle de fripouille papi." dit le géant qu'il avait visiblement libéré et qui avait agrandi le trou dans le mur. "Si t'es venu là c'est pour voler de l'argent ?"

"Oui et entre autres, je comptais aussi dévaliser la personne qui m'aurait acheté. Enfin bon de toute façon personne ne m'aurait acheté." il commenta avant de lever la flasque qu'elle lui avait acheté des années auparavant. "Ah oui c'est vrai, elle est vide. Il faut la remplir." il soupira, visiblement toujours aussi déçu lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas boire. "Remarque je les comprends, je me mets à leur place, j'investirait pas un berri pour acquérir un vieux débris dans mon genre." il dit avant de rire. "Tiens tiens." il fit mine de s'apercevoir "Je crains que mon intervention ne soit pas passé inaperçue."

"Rayleigh." appela Octi qui était toujours allongé sur le sol, blessé.

"Hey, c'est ce bon vieux Octi, ça alors, ça fait un bail." il sourit en le voyant "Mais dis moi qu'est ce que tu fiches là ? Comment tu t'es fait ces blessures ?" il demanda plus sérieux en les examinant de loin. "Non non, ne me dis rien, laisse moi deviner." il demanda avant d'observer la salle, ne remarquant pas Hanaé qui se faisait discrète, il comprit bien sûr, non seulement c'était plutôt facile mais il était très intelligent. 

Il parla un peu avant de laisser une vague de haki impérial nettement plus puissante, touchant tout le monde dans la salle, sauf les Chapeau de Paille, seuls les deux autres équipage tinrent bon, quoique pas tout les membres. Plutôt impressionnant, même si il n'avait pas donné sa pleine puissance, c'était pas mal quand même pour cette partie du monde. 

"Je dois dire que ce Chapeau de Paille sied à merveille aux hommes courageux de ton espèce. J'avais hâte de te voir Monkey D. Luffy." proclama Rayleigh avec un regard pénétrant. 

"Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de tes sales habitudes ou de tes entrées théâtrales Ray-chan." intervint Hanaé, attirant l'attention sur elle, là où elle se tenait debout appuyée contre un mur, elle avait bougé pour ne pas qu'on l'attaque, n'ayant pas envie de se battre contre de tels crétins. Les Chapeau de Paille étaient curieux de la voir, elle le sentait, les deux autres équipages la pensait folle de s'adresser ainsi au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais c'était la réaction de Rayleigh qu'elle regardait. Il avait pâli avant de se durcir, ayant vraiment l'air intimidant, comme l'homme au côté de qui elle s'était tant battu. 

"Personne n'a le droit de m'appeler ainsi depuis bien longtemps." il dit d'un ton menaçant. "Comment oses tu le faire sans me montrer ton visage en plus. Enlève tout ça que je puisse voir tes yeux avant de te trancher."

"Tes menaces avant étaient bien pires, elles faisaient trembler le monde. Je suis déçue Ray-chan, ne reconnais tu donc pas ma voix ? Est ce ton grand âge qui te joue des tours ?" demanda Hanaé en s'exécutant néanmoins, luttant pour garder une voix amusée et taquine même si elle savait que sans ça elle tremblerait. 

"C'est impossible." murmura Rayleigh en voyant son visage, son expression perdant sa menace, encore plus lorsqu'elle dévoila un peu plus sa présence. 

"Impossible est un mot sans sens sur Grand Line, ne le sais tu donc pas mon frère ?"répondit doucement Hanaé, sachant que tous leurs mots étaient écoutés mais elle s'en moquait. Seul Rayleigh la concernait pour le moment. 

"Hanaé." il dit son nom, des larmes dans les yeux.

Il fit un mouvement et elle suivit, ils se retrouvèrent vite, trop vite pour que les supernovas suivent leurs mouvements, devant la scène dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 

"Tu es vivante." murmurait en boucle Rayleigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Rayleigh n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle était vraiment là, dans ses bras. L'équipage de l'Ojo Jackson avait été un groupe uni et loyal, particulièrement envers leur capitaine, il avait été proche de chacun de ses nakama, ça avait été la personnalité de Roger d'être ainsi, Rayleigh l'avait accepté. Tout comme il avait accepté l'ordre de Roger de ne pas intervenir lors de son 'exécution', il avait laissé son meilleur ami, son frère mourir comme il le souhaitait et si ça avait laissé un gout amer dans sa bouche, le sourire qu'avait son capitaine, et ses dernières paroles avaient aidé à soulager sa culpabilité. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu se pardonner, ça avait été ce qui était arrivé à Hanaé, si Roger était devenu son frère, Hanaé était devenue une sœur pour lui, un peu plus sensée que Roger et avec un sens de l'humour étrange parfois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été proche d'elle, ça avait été inévitable avec autant de temps passé ensemble et des personnalité comme les leurs, ça avait été un non dit entre lui et Roger qu'après sa mort, Rayleigh garderait un œil sur la femme pirate, elle avait tout fait pour faire bonne figure après l'annonce de la maladie de son frère mais ça avait été visible qu'elle le vivait mal. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec le blondinet, pirate de Barbe Blanche, Rayleigh avait regardé le Phénix d'un œil mauvais, tout comme Roger d'ailleurs, pas du tout parce qu'il était d'un autre équipage, honnêtement pour le gars il valait mieux, mais parce qu'il était avec Hanaé, leur sœur. Pas mal des pirates à bord du Jackson avait réagi de la même manière, elle était précieuse pour eux et ils étaient protecteurs. 

Avant et après la mort de Roger il avait eu des nouvelles par messages, mais il ne l'avait pas vu, il avait su qu'elle gardait un secret mais il n'avait pas su quoi, elle n'avait rien voulu dire et comme elle était capable d'être aussi têtue que Roger, ou en tout cas pas loin, il n'avait pas voulu le risquer. Il l'avait regretté horriblement après avoir appris ce qui était arrivé. Morte, il n'avait pas voulu y croire, il s'était rendu sur les lieux lui même, se moquant totalement des marines à proximité et l'avait vu coincé dans le verre et la terre, aujourd'hui encore il ne comprenait pas pourquoi contre un amiral et un vice amiral elle n'avait pas utilisé toutes ses forces. Il avait eu des idées bien sûr mais rien de fixe, et ça l'avait hanté, tout comme le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas la venger, si il était fier d'elle pour ce qu'elle avait fait il le regrettait aussi un peu, il aurait voulu tuer les deux responsables de la perte de sa sœur. 

Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être là, sans une ride, comme si quelques semaines à peine s'étaient écoulées et pas plus de vingt ans, il ne comprenait pas mais il s'en moquait, elle était là et c'était au final tout ce qui comptait, il demanderait des explications, sur tout, plus tard pour le moment la serrer dans ses bras était suffisant. Il n'allait pas la laisser sortir de son champ de vision pendant un moment en revanche, enfin c'était ce qu'il se disait, il la connaissait et elle en faisait qu'à sa tête quand elle le voulait, le seul à pouvoir l'en empêcher avait été Roger, quoique le blondinet avait eu quelques succès.

"Comment..." il demanda, presque malgré lui, oui il voulait savoir mais il voulait tout savoir et pour faire ça il allait avoir besoin de temps et d'un endroit tranquille, une salle des ventes avec des marines à l'extérieurs n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. 

"Luffy-kun et son équipage ont réussi à briser ma prison, et je me suis réveillée. Je ne savais pas que tout ce temps avait passé avant qu'ils ne me le disent, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, je ne sais toujours pas où j'en suis et quel sont mes projets mais je me suis dit qu'avec un peu de chance tu serais toujours à l'archipel ou qu'au pire Shakky saurait où te trouver, du coup me voici." répondit Hanaé avec un léger sourire, ses yeux émeraudes observaient avec attention chaque changement qu'avait subi celui de celui qu'elle aimait comme un frère, les années avaient été dures pour lui et elle pouvait voir la solitude dans son regard, elle ne put réprimer une pointe de culpabilité, elle ne changerait aucune de ses actions lors du combat mais elle s'en voulait quand même de ne pas avoir pu sortir plus tôt pour être là pour lui. Il aurait mérité mieux que se croire seul toutes ses années, il avait été le plus solitaire d'eux trois mais il avait toujours aimé garder le contact avec les gens qu'ils rencontraient, même si ce n'était que pour avoir une source d'information. Perdre Roger et elle juste après n'avait probablement pas été facile, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il avait traversé, et égoïstement peut être, elle était presque heureuse que ce soit à elle que ce soit arrivé. 

"Je vois." commenta Rayleigh. "J'ai donc des remerciements à vous présenter à toi et ton équipage Monkey D.Luffy. Merci pour l'avoir ainsi libéré et l'avoir amené jusqu'ici, je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant et je ne l'oublierai pas." il dit sérieusement, son bras au dessus des épaules d'Hanaé, la tenant contre lui mais cela doucement, elle ne protesta pas, heureuse de le retrouver, de se sentir en sécurité pour la première fois depuis son réveil. 

"Pas de soucis, c'était rien, on était heureux d'aider tatie Hanaé." répondit Luffy avec un rire, choquant encore plus les deux groupes de pirates mais surtout Rayleigh qui regarda la concernée d'un œil interdit.

"C'est une longue histoire." elle sourit "Et on a pas le temps, les marines vont..." elle fut interrompu par la voix d'un marine justement, sa présence était très faible, à peine remarquable même, qu'est ce qu'il pensait faire au juste, il n'y avait qu'un petit groupe de soldat avec lui et pas de haut gradés, ou pas de personnes fortes en tout cas, elle ne savait pas si ils étaient là pour les gamins ou pour Rayleigh mais dans tous les cas ils n'avaient pas eu la moindre chance. Rayleigh pouvait se charger d'eux les yeux fermés totalement bourré, tandis que les deux autres équipages pirates semblaient plutôt compétents même si peut être pas au point pour le Nouveau Monde, elle ne pensait pas que les capitaines auraient le moindre problème avec un groupe de ce genre. 

"Laisse moi m'occuper de ça Octi, je n'ai pas les compétences médicales de Chopper-kun mais je peux soigner une blessure de ce genre." dit Hanaé, en ignorant totalement le marine, pas du tout intéressée par ce qu'il avait à dire, et en s'approchant de l'homme poulpe qui était à terre, Rayleigh avec elle vu qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché. Elle ignora l'attention qu'elle attirait, ça avait été assez commun lors de leurs temps en tant que pirates, elle posa sa main sur la blessure qu'il avait reçu à cause du Dragon Céleste et activa ses pouvoirs, de l'énergie apparut autour de sa main avant de disparaître à nouveau, elle retira sa main et sous les yeux ébahis de Chopper, il n'y avait plus aucune blessure. 

"C'est incroyable." s'exclamait d'ailleurs le jeune docteur. 

Après un dernier regard inquisiteur de la part des deux autres capitaines, les trois capitaines pirates sortirent pour se charger des marines, chacun déterminé à s'en occuper seul. Hanaé ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête, l'esprit de compétition mâle, ça n'avait vraiment pas changé depuis toutes ces années. Elle recouvrit ensuite son visage, toujours aussi peu encline à annoncer son retour aux marines, ce serait en son temps si elle le faisait, et là ça attirerait encore plus d'ennui à Luffy et à ses nakamas, et ils en avaient suffisamment après ce qu'ils venaient de faire aux Dragons Célestes. Rayleigh semblait d'ailleurs de la même idée vu qu'il ne perdit pas de temps à mettre sa capuche, ça dissimulait moins son visage mais il avait l'avantage de moins ressembler à ses avis de recherche vu qu'ils avaient été pris il y a vingt ans, elle même si elle était déclarée morte n'avait pas changé physiquement. Au mieux ils ne la reconnaîtraient pas parce qu'ils n'étudiaient pas les images des pirates morts, au pire ils comprendraient qu'elle était libre, ou sinon ils assumeraient qu'elle a eu un enfant lui ressemblant énormément et alors elle serait traquée. Pas de bonnes options en somme. 

 

"Si ce n'est pas une revenante." souffla Shakky en la voyant entrer dans son bar avec Rayleigh et les Muggiwaras, la barmaid n'avait pas changé non plus, toujours la même coupe de cheveux au carré, son visage jeune et sa magnifique figure, ainsi qu'une cigarette dans la bouche. "Hanaé-chan, tu as toujours eu le pouvoir de me surprendre, je n'ai pas eu la moindre information de ta libération." 

"C'est bon de te voir Shakky et tant mieux, ça veut dire que la marine ne sait rien et ça m'arrange." sourit la pirate en prenant sa vieille amie dans ses bras. Rayleigh la relâchant à contre cœur pour le coup, mais pas pour longtemps. Dès qu'elle s'assit au bar, il s'installa à côté d'elle, passant un bras autour de sa taille cette fois, le geste pas romantique, il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre romance entre eux, ils avaient admis que l'autre pouvait être attirant et séduisant mais pas pour eux. 

"Bien, maintenant est ce que tu veux bien me dire pour quelles raisons tu ne t'es pas battu de toutes tes forces contre les deux tarés ?" demanda Rayleigh une fois que tout le monde fut installé et que Hanaé avait un verre devant elle, il avait aussi été servi, mais son attention n'était pas sur son alcool pour une fois, mais sur elle. 

"Tu ne t'es pas battu sérieusement ?" hurla Usopp absolument choqué, il avait été un peu effrayé au début quand il était proche d'Hanaé, ça c'était calmé au fil des jours, néanmoins il avait du mal à comprendre la force de la femme, après tout l'île avait été presque détruite par le combat et elle avait tué un Vice Amiral et un Amiral, ce alors qu'un Amiral aurait facilement tué Luffy si il l'avait voulu quelques mois auparavant. C'était vraiment énorme pour le sniper. 

"J'étais sérieuse mais j'aurais pu augmenter le niveau oui." concéda Hanaé en soupirant, elle avait espéré que son ami attendrait qu'ils soient en privé, parce que oui elle comptait répondre à toutes ses questions mais pas devant Shakky et les jeunes, Luffy savait oui mais les autres non et ce n'était pas son secret, à ses yeux il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait le dévoiler et ce n'était pas elle. 

"Pourquoi tu ne te battais pas alors plus sérieusement ?" insista Rayleigh. 

"Rouge était avec moi." dit simplement Hanaé, son regard émeraude se posant dans celui bleu du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un avertissement clair pour ceux qui la connaissait, il n'avait pas intérêt à continuer ou sinon... Rayleigh n'était pas satisfait, c'était clair, mais il s'en contenta pour le moment, en lui envoyant lui même un regard pour lui dire qu'elle lui parlerait plus tard ce à quoi elle acquiesça, elle ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose de toute façon, Rayleigh était extrêmement intelligent et pouvait comprendre beaucoup de chose mais il avait horreur qu'on l'empêche d'accéder à des informations, qu'importe le sujet d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas de problème à l'idée de garder un secret mais il ne fallait pas qu'on en garde ou il devenait fou. 

Les choses se passèrent tranquillement, Rayleigh posant des questions à Luffy pour juger sa valeur, reconnaissant lui aussi le chapeau, quoique que Hanaé supposait que Shanks lui avait peut être parlé pour lui expliquer son choix, elle ne savait pas pour le moment, les Chapeau de Paille étaient pour la plupart décontracté même près de Rayleigh, elle ne savait pas si c'était lié au fait qu'ils la connaissaient et qu'ils jugeaient son nakama selon elle, ou si c'était simplement leur caractère. Les deux étaient possibles après tout, particulièrement avec eux, ils étaient plutôt unique. 

 

"Tu es donc un revêteur maintenant." sourit Hanaé, elle avait dit au revoir aux jeunes pirates, ayant même droit à un câlin de la part de Luffy et Chopper, en leur promettant qu'elle serait là pour leur dire au revoir, néanmoins même si elle les appréciait, elle voulait passer du temps avec son frère. 

"Oui, pas pour tout le monde bien sûr mais quand il y a un équipage pirate que j'aime bien, ou que Shakky apprécie, et que je suis disponible.." sourit Rayleigh. 

"A savoir que tu n'es pas dans un casino ou dans une situation particulière." taquina Hanaé avec un sourire. 

"Hanaé,... pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec Newgate et ce blondinet ? Pourquoi être avec Rouge, elle avait été tenu à l'écart des marines, ils ne connaissaient pas son identité." demanda impatient Rayleigh. 

"Parce que Roger me l'avait demandé, avant qu'il se rende il a demandé à me voir, il avait un service qu'il voulait que je lui rende et ... Ray." elle s'interrompit en sentant une puissante présence près des jeunes qu'elle aimait bien, dont un qu'elle considérait comme un membre de sa famille. "Ça doit être un amiral après ce qui c'est passé à la salle des ventes." elle murmura, elle reconnaissait vaguement mais ne savait pas exactement qui c'était, les marines avaient changé depuis son temps, elle pouvait dire que l'homme à qui elle appartenait avait mangé un fruit du démon, ce qui changeait d'autant plus la présence. 

"Il y a plus que ça." pointa Rayleigh en sentant d'autres présences autour des Muggiwara. 

"Ils sont pas les seuls concernés." commenta Hanaé en sentant les deux équipages qui avaient aussi été présent dans la salle des ventes, qui avaient des ennuis, ce qui était étrange c'était que ce n'était pas des hommes qui les attaquaient.

"Je me charge de protéger l'équipage de Luffy." assura Rayleigh. "Mieux vaut que la marine ne te voit pas et tuer un amiral amènerait que des problèmes. Reste là."

"Je te fais confiance avec Luffy, mais je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire, je vais aider l'autre groupe." dit Hanaé et sans perdre une seconde de plus elle partit, une part d'elle savait que Rayleigh allait crier plus tard, qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça du tout mais Hanaé n'avait jamais été doué à ne rien faire quand des gens avaient des ennuis, surtout des gens envers qui elle était curieuse, Trafalgar Law et Eustass Kid, ça avait été les noms que Robin avait utilisé, le deuxième lui était inconnu, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui, de son désir de sang et de la violence qui imprégnait sa présence, néanmoins elle voulait les voir de plus près, et elle était définitivement intriguée par Law.

Rayleigh jura en la voyant partir, mais il soupira, ce n'était pas comme si il était entièrement surpris, Roger avait toujours foncé sans réfléchir là où il le souhaitait mais Hanaé n'avait pas été tellement mieux, elle avait horreur d'être restreinte de quelque manière, il avait toujours pensé que c'était lié aux Dursley mais peut être que ça avait toujours été une part d'elle, liberté était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme important et vital. Il secoua la tête et courut aider les Muggiwara. 

 

"Les marines ne changent vraiment pas il semblerait." elle commenta en arrivant sur la scène, les deux équipages étaient face à une copie de l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré sur l'île de Moria, la ressemblance était frappante bien sûr mais celui là n'était pas humain, sa présence était différente. Il était cependant redoutable pour les deux équipages vu qu'ils semblaient avoir du mal à le combattre, les deux capitaines étaient essoufflés et les équipages ne semblaient pas tellement mieux, de ce qu'elle pouvait voir cette copie de Kuma lançait des rayons de sa bouche et de ses mains, ça ressemblait fortement au fruit de la lumière si elle ne se trompait pas, après elle n'était pas sûre, ce n'était pas elle qui avait combattu le capitaine avec ce pouvoir, c'était Roger. Elle n'avait vu le combat que de loin, occupée comme elle l'avait été à repousser la marine tandis que Rayleigh assurait les arrières de leur capitaine. La marine avait bien compris que eux seuls avaient trop de mal pour les rendre hors d'état de nuire, alors ils avaient commencé à les attaquer lorsqu'ils étaient déjà en train de se battre, ou juste après. Une technique qui aurait pu être mortelle si ils avaient été moins nombreux et puissants, et une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait été aussi dure avec l'équipage de Luffy. Kidd venait d'envoyer une attaque puissante à la copie, néanmoins il était trop sur de lui, le robot n'était pas achevé. 

"Le vrai Kuma ne tomberait pas pour si peu, on a affaire à une réplique." avertit Trafalgar Law et justement, le robot se relevait. Elle décida d'observer un peu plus, voir de quoi cette génération était capable au juste, et en observant Trafalgar agir elle n'était pas déçue, il avait l'air intelligent et attentif, des capacités nécessaires dans la profession. Elle ne se décida à intervenir que lorsqu'un autre robot apparut, près à attaquer les deux capitaines qui étaient côte à côte. Elle envoya au préalable une dose de Haki Impérial afin que les marines soient inconscients, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient au courant de sa libération, non l'anonymat était pour le mieux, son retour à la 'vie' si il devait se faire publiquement se ferait selon sa volonté. Pas avant. 

"Vous devriez être plus attentifs." elle dit après avoir bloqué le rayon qui les aurait frappé, utilisant l'énergie qu'elle avait appris était de la magie, en partie en tout cas, pour créer un bouclier. 

"Gol D. Hanaé." dit la copie avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour charger un autre rayon. Hanaé ne tenta pas d'esquiver ou quoique ce soit, non elle se contenta de se baisser pour ramasser un cailloux, elle le fit sauter deux fois dans sa main avant de le lancer rapidement vers le robot. Il le traversa de part en part au niveau de la nuque et sa tête tomba. 

"Vous... vous avez fait ça avec un cailloux." balbutia Kidd qui la regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts, ils avaient galéré lui et Law pour en battre un et encore leurs équipages avaient donné un coup de main, mais elle .... il lui fallait un coup et un coup avec un simple cailloux en plus. 

"Choqués pour si peu, vous êtes vraiment des gamins." ria Hanaé "Roger était notre capitaine et un des pirates les plus craint de notre temps pas parce qu'il tuait ou volait, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, on ne massacrait pas, on était craints parce que même si il avait la force de lutter contre Barbe Blanche ou Garp ou Sengoku ou encore bien d'autres, ... il ne le montrait pas. On pouvait détruire une île si on le voulait mais on n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Dans la vie de pirate ce n'est pas parce que tu as le pouvoir le plus effrayant, ou que tu es énorme que tu es forcément le plus fort, ne l'oubliez pas." elle sourit en faisant un signe de la main, son visage et sa posture étaient détendus mais elle ne l'était pas, elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle ressentait du côté de Luffy et de ses nakamas, elle avait confiance en Rayleigh bien sûr, mais elle savait aussi qu'on ne pouvait jamais tout prévoir et que parfois certaines choses étaient difficiles à contrer, elle venait de passer plus de vingts ans prisonnière après tout, elle avait appris sa leçon à la dure. 

"Pourquoi vous nous avez aider ?" demanda Trafalgar Law poliment, il ne voulait pas insulter une légende vivante, apparemment, encore moins après avoir vu ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Sa question attira les yeux émeraudes de la femme sur lui, elle le dévisagea silencieusement un moment, le faisant se tendre, il n'y avait pas de moquerie dans son regard ou quoique ce soit mais ça le mettait mal à l'aise. 

"Je suis curieuse de voir jusqu'où vous êtes capables d'aller, vous avez du potentiel, je le sens, mais vous êtes jeunes et vous allez trop vite... La mort de mon frère a lancé une nouvelle ère, cet imbécile est probablement très fier de lui." elle dit avec un sourire un peu triste. "Vous faîtes partie de cette ère, en plus je n'aime pas le gouvernement et j'ai un peu envie de me défouler. Juste une question, j'ai connu un Trafalgar, un docteur de North Blue, il y a un lien ?" 

"C'était mon père." admit Law après un moment de silence, sa posture tendue et son regard était un peu plus attentif. 

"Mes condoléances." elle dit doucement, ayant entendu l'usage du passé mais surtout en voyant le grief dans ses yeux. "C'était un homme bien et un docteur exceptionnel." sur ce elle disparut. 

 

"Comment ça Luffy et les autres ont disparu ? C'est quoi ce bordel Rayleigh, tu m'as dis que tu les protégerais." cria Hanaé, folle d'inquiétude pour celui qu'elle considérait comme son neveu. 

"J'étais en train d'affronter Kizaru... Borsalino est devenu un Amiral et il a mangé le logia de la lumière." il expliqua en voyant son air confus "Kuma, un grand corsaire était là, avec deux pacifistas, des robots ayant l'apparence de Kuma et un homme du gouvernement qui était compétent. Kuma m'a dit qu'il était un révolutionnaire et qu'il voulait aider l'équipage à s'échapper, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose, j'ai vieilli tu sais et Kizaru n'est pas un adversaire qu'on peut sous estimer aisément." il s'expliqua, elle l'avait retrouvé devant le bar de Shakky, attendant désespéramment une explication et il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir avoir plus aidé, d'une part parce qu'il avait bien aimé les gamins, ils étaient drôles et Monkey D. Luffy valait le coup d’œil, mais surtout parce qu'il avait vu l'affection dans le regard de sa petite sœur. Cet équipage l'avait beaucoup aidé et elle avait déjà perdu tellement...

"Où sont ils ?" demanda inquiète Hanaé. 

"En sécurité." intervint une voix, Kuma. Seule la main de Rayleigh sur son bras empêcha Hanaé de se jeter sur lui pour l'attaquer. "Autant que possible avec les circonstances."

 

 

"Je ne sais pas à quoi joue la Marine." commenta Shakky une fois que les deux pirates furent de retour dans son bar, l'explication qu'avait donné Kuma ne satisfaisait pas entièrement Hanaé, loin de là même mais elle reconnaissait que sur cette île, si près du QG de la Marine, les Chapeau de Paille auraient été en danger, le gouvernement avait déjà trop perdu la face, avec deux combat contre des Grand Corsaires où le petit équipage était sorti victorieux, plus la déclaration de guerre face au Gouvernement et à présent une attaque sur des Dragons Célestes.. ils devaient réagir et écraser cet équipage. Hanaé n'était donc pas contente mais elle allait patienter, un peu en tout cas, elle devait faire confiance aux Muggiwara.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" demanda Hanaé qui était en train de boire de la vodka. 

"Ils ont déclaré la guerre à Barbe Blanche." expliqua Shakky. 

"Vraiment ?" s'étonna Rayleigh, c'était stupide et inhabituel, mais surtout comment pourraient ils s'y prendre pour pousser Newgate à intervenir ? "Comment ?"

"Ils vont exécuter un de ses fils, un commandant." continua Shakky, Hanaé se tendit de suite, pensant à Marco mais son verre explosa, de même que les fenêtres du bar lorsque son amie finit sa phrase. "Portgas D. Ace, le commandant de la Seconde Division."

"Quoi ? Tu veux bien répéter de qui il s'agit Shakky." demanda Hanaé, une véritable fureur émanant d'elle pour la plus grande surprise de ses deux amis, Hanaé n'était pas du genre à réagir comme ça et elle n'était réveillée que depuis peu alors quel lien pouvait elle avoir Portgas D Ace ? 

"Portgas D. Ace connu aussi comme Firefist, commandant de la Seconde Division." répondit Shakky qui avait fait tomber sa cigarette. 

"Tu le connais d'où ?" demanda Rayleigh surpris et attentif. 

"Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je ne m'étais pas battu sérieusement contre les deux abrutis." elle répondit à la place, se levant et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, son regard plongeant au loin, Rayleigh avait toute son attention sur elle, encore plus après avoir entendu le début de sa phrase, pourquoi parlait elle de ça ? Il ne le savait pas mais il voulait le savoir donc il attendrait l'explication au sujet de Ace, savoir pourquoi elle avait été cru morte était plus important pour lui. "Je ne le pouvais pas. Avant de se rendre, Roger m'a demandé de le retrouver quelque part, je m'y suis rendue bien sûr, il voulait me dire qu'il allait se rendre, me dire au revoir mais surtout me dire que Rouge, que Rouge était enceinte. Il voulait que je la protège et j'ai juré que je le ferai, je l'ai fait pendant un temps mais alors qu'on quittait Grand Line pour partir vers South Blue, on faisait un arrêt pour voir un ami docteur, mais on a été rattrapée par les deux abrutis. Ils savaient qu'on était là, toutes les deux, mais on avait un avantage, ils ne savaient pas à quoi Rouge ressemblait. Je les connaissais assez pour savoir que si je les provoquais bien, alors ils se moqueraient de Rouge pour se concentrer sur moi, mais si elle restait alors elle serait en danger. Alors je lui ai dit de partir, que je la rejoindrai dès que possible. Elle a pris la mer pour protéger son bébé tandis que je restais pour leur faire face. Mais tant qu'elle était proche de l'île c'était trop dangereux pour moi d'attaquer et après ... tu sais que contre des adversaires de ce genre j'aurai du utiliser des attaques extrêmement puissantes mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment, pas avec Rouge aussi proche, c'était un risque que je ne pouvais pas prendre, j'étais désavantagée et c'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvée coincée de cette manière. Rouge venait juste d'être en dehors de mon champ d'action quand ils ont lancé cette attaque... Ils m'avaient dit que si ils avaient une fille alors ils l’appelleraient Ann, mais si c'était un garçon ce serait Ace. Rouge est morte pour avoir gardé son fils aussi longtemps dans son ventre, pour le protéger du gouvernement, il a été récupéré par Garp à qui Roger avait demandé un service et élevé sur l'île de Dawn, où à 10 il rencontra Monkey D Luffy. C'est pour ça que Luffy me considère comme sa tante, parce qu'à ses yeux Ace est son frère, et c'est pour cela que je 'connais' Ace. Et Rayleigh, je me moque de tout ce que tu peux me dire, je me moque du fait que le monde entier saura, je me contre fiche du danger dans lequel je serai mais je vais sauver Ace." elle dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux, émeraudes dures et déterminées. "Je vais le sauver et peu importe le prix que je devrai payer au passage."


	6. Observation

Installés dans un des Quartiers d'Observation de Marinford, Rayleigh fronçait les sourcils, ce n'était pas nouveau, depuis le moment où Hanaé lui avait dit clairement ses intentions, son visage semblait figer ainsi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aimait pas ça, il ne la voulait pas en danger et cette guerre, c'était le Danger. Il aurait voulu qu'elle s'en tienne à l'écart, après tout Barbe Blanche allait sauver Ace, mais au moment même où il avait prononcé cette phrase il avait su que c'était en vain, qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. Roger et elle n'étaient certes pas frères et sœurs par le sang, mais ils se ressemblaient pas mal au niveau du caractère, que ce soit au niveau de leur obstination, qu'au niveau de leur désir de protéger ceux qu'ils considéraient important. Roger avait été considéré un démon pour le danger qu'il représentait lorsqu'on faisait du mal à un de ses siens, ou qu'on disait du mal d'eux, particulièrement au niveau de son équipage. Hanaé était protectrice de l'équipage aussi, mais moins que Roger, non elle choisissait quelques membres et là ceux qui avaient l'idiotie de leur faire quoique ce soit avaient intérêt à courir très vite. Une fois placé sous la protection de la femme à côté de lui, alors rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Le fait que Rouge ait été derrière elle expliquait tellement, il avait toujours su que ça ne pouvait pas être parce qu'elle avait sous estimé ses adversaires, Hanaé était toujours très prudente à ce niveau là, mais surtout même avec eux deux après elle, elle aurait pu se cacher, elle en était plus capable, mais elle avait choisi de ne pas le faire pour protéger une amie, sa sœur vu que même si Roger n'avait pas épousé celle qu'il aimait ça avait été clair pour tous qu'il l'aurait fait. Il s'en était abstenu pour ne pas la mettre en danger tout simplement, un simple murmure et Rouge aurait été en danger, preuve étant la chasse aux enfants d'après son exécution. 

Mais Rouge avait été digne de l'amour de Roger, d'être considérée comme une reine par leur équipage, elle avait sauvé son enfant au péril de sa propre vie. Et à présent cet enfant, un pirate, un fils de Barbe Blanche risquait de se faire tuer. Rayleigh avait réussi à convaincre Hanaé de rester à l'écart tant qu'ils le pouvaient, qu'il fallait donner une chance à Barbe Blanche et ses fils, ça avait été à contrecœur, mais elle avait accepté, Rayleigh avait après tout appris à gérer les deux idiots qui étaient sa famille. Alors ils observaient, ayant quitté Sabaody avant le début de l'exécution pour pouvoir s'installer tranquillement et faire en sorte que les marines ne les voient pas, obtenir une place ici avait été incroyablement facile, et il avait réussi à faire des rapports les rares fois où ça avait été nécessaire, depuis l'arrivée de Barbe Blanche et de ses alliés on le leur demandait plus rien, ce qui l'arrangeait. Après avoir été informé du lien qui existait entre Luffy et Ace, l'ancien pirate s'était attendu à voir le gamin au Chapeau de Paille, il était trop comme Roger, comme Shanks, trop un D pour agir autrement, pour ne pas se débrouiller pour être là le jour de l'exécution de son frère afin de tenter de l'en empêcher.

Il ne pensait juste pas que Hanaé avait besoin d'être là, c'était trop dangereux, ils la pensaient morte et ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient la laisser tranquille, qu'ils ne la traqueraient pas et donc qu'elle était libre. Elle était trop dangereuse pour que la marine la laisse en paix, tout comme leurs ennemis, et il ne voulait pas la perdre, pas à nouveau, une fois avait été suffisamment douloureux, trop même. Le problème était que bien qu'il soit têtu et la connaisse bien, elle l'était aussi, bien plus qu'elle ne le montrait parfois. Elle n'allait pas laisser Ace, son neveu même si ils ne se connaissaient pas mourir, encore moins parce qu'il était le fils de Roger, jamais pour ça. Elle ne voulait pas non plus la mort de Newgate, si l'équipage des Pirates de Barbe Blanche et ceux de Roger avaient eu plusieurs combats, leur relation avait été amicale, Roger et Newgate s'entendaient très bien et ils se comprenaient, il y avait certains membres qui s'entendaient moins bien évidemment, mais dans l'ensemble ils avaient été bons amis, plus si on comptait la relation qui avait existé entre Marco et Hanaé, quoique ça avait failli causer la fin de l'amitié entre les deux équipages, Roger n'avait pas apprécié l'idée, pas plus que Rayleigh d'ailleurs. Avec Garp ça avait été différent, il avait toujours été plus un ennemi qu'un allié, ils avaient su que si l'occasion se présenterait il ferait son devoir et les livrerait à la marine. Il savait que si Garp menaçait de mourir elle interviendrait peut être, il n'en était pas sûr, tandis que pour Newgate, il savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas mourir. Elle appréciait Newgate, avait même pensé à rejoindre son équipage, quoique ça avait été plus pour rester avec Marco qu'autre chose, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il avait pensé.

"Tu ne vas pas laisser Newgate mourir n'est ce pas ?" il demanda en buvant une rasade de l'alcool qu'il avait dans sa flasque.

"Non, pas si je peux l'éviter." confirma Hanaé, sans quitter des yeux le champ de bataille, observant tout les marines et pirates, essayant d'en apprendre le plus possible sur les capacités de chacun, elle n'en connaissait pas la plupart, ils étaient trop jeunes, quoique certains lui étaient connus, même si ça n'avait pas forcément été à ce grade là.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Rayleigh, il ne protestait pas vraiment, il voulait juste la comprendre, avant il avait toujours eu une impression, une idée de ce qu'elle voulait, pensait ou allait faire, là il n'en savait rien et ça le déstabilisait. Il avait changé, il le savait, c'était normal du temps avait passé depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, mais elle, elle avait été figé.

"Ray-chan... on est obligé d'en parler maintenant ?" soupira Hanaé.

"Oui. Je vais assurer tes arrières et donc je dois savoir un peu à quoi m'attendre, je sais que tu vas risquer ta vie pour Ace, pour Luffy si il vient. Pour Newgate aussi alors ?" insista Rayleigh, il n'allait pas la laisser éluder la question, pas avant un combat. Il l'avait fait une fois et elle avait failli se faire ouvrir le ventre en protégeant Shanks, il n'avait pas fait parti de l'équipage depuis deux jours et un bandit avait tenté de le tuer, Rayleigh allait intervenir quand Hanaé s'était interposée, se prenant la lame dans le ventre, ayant réagi d'instinct. N'ayant pas voulu prendre de risque avec la vie de Shanks elle n'avait pas tenté de bloquer la lame avec ses pouvoirs. Il ne voulait jamais plus vivre ça, il avait sous estimé l'affection qu'elle portait au jeune rouquin, il ne le ferait plus. 

"Oui." acquiesça un poil sèchement Hanaé, elle ne voulait pas en parler, même pas avec son frère.

"Ha-nee, je ne te laisserai pas sur ce champ de bataille tant que je n'ai pas de réponse, même si je dois m'asseoir sur toi. Tu en as déjà fait l'expérience et je le referai sans hésiter si nécessaire. Je t'ai perdu une fois Hanaé, je sais qu'un jour je le revivrai peut être même si j'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas, mais je refuse de te perdre quand je viens juste de récupérer ma petite sœur." dit Rayleigh sérieusement.

"C'est justement ça le problème Rayleigh." répondit Hanaé, utilisant le prénom de Rayleigh plutôt que le surnom qu'elle avait toujours utilisé pour lui, devant lui en tout cas.

"Comment ça ?" demanda sans comprendre Rayleigh. 

"Tu m'as perdu pendant vingt et un ans. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu as ressenti et dans un sens je suis heureuse de ne pas l'avoir traversé à ta place mais je ... Je sais pas où j'en suis Ray, je suis heureuse de te voir, de pouvoir voir Ace et d'avoir rencontré Luffy-kun, mais j'ai perdu vingt et un ans de ma vie, je devrais avoir cinquante ans passé et j’ai pas atteins mes quarante. Pendant des années Roger a été ma base, la seule personne que j'avais au monde, ensuite il y a eu toi et l'équipage, puis Newgate, Marco, Thatch... C'était mon monde, j'étais une pirate recherchée et haï par beaucoup de monde mais ça me posait pas de soucis parce que je savais qui j'étais, où j'en étais et ce qui était important pour moi. Maintenant j'ai rien de tout ça, j'ai perdu Roger depuis quelques mois à mes yeux mais ça fait plus de vingt ans. Rouge n'est plus enceinte et heureuse de l'être, elle est morte, son fils n'est plus un bébé, il est un pirate sous la menace de l'exécution. Tout ce que je connaissais à changer, rien n'est familier Ray, même pas toi. Parce que tu es différent, dans ton apparence bien sûr même si tu es toujours aussi séduisant, mais dans ton comportement. Je te parle même pas de Newgate ou de la marine. 

Quand j'ai affronté Komur et Brago, j'étais prête à mourir si ça voulait dire protéger Rouge et leur bébé. Je voulais éviter bien sûr, mais j'étais prête à ça si c'était inévitable, si ça voulait dire la protéger. Mais j'étais limitée, je ne pouvais pas me battre à pleine puissance, pas avec elle derrière moi, quand j'ai pu, quand je l'ai senti suffisamment loin derrière moi, c'était trop tard, ils ont envoyé une attaque double, stoppant ma propre attaque. Une seconde je suis en train de les affronter, l'instant d'après je suis face à l'équipage de Luffy-kun et on m'explique que j'ai été inconsciente pendant plus de vingt ans. J'ai tout perdu Ray-chan, je veux dire.. je savais que quand Roger est mort en disant ça il y allait avoir des changements, mais je pensais que je pourrais les voir se produire, pas m'en rendre compte après des années. Je reconnais rien, Grand Line que ce soit côté Paradise ou côté Nouveau Monde a toujours été étrange, c'était comme ça, une base si tu veux, mais là ça a empiré. Les seules choses que j'ai comme base ce sont les gens que j'ai connu, toi, Newgate, Marco, Shanks, Baggy, Crocus... Ace, Luffy-kun et son équipage. Voici une liste de gens que je compte protéger autant que possible, ils sont les gens que je connaisse, et ne t'en fais pas tu es dans la liste. Je ne veux pas laisser Newgate mourir parce qu'il est un homme pour qui j'ai beaucoup de respect et d'affection. Je n'aurai jamais pensé à rejoindre son équipage si je n'éprouvait pas du respect, de la confiance en lui ainsi que de l'affection."

"Tu lui aurais vraiment obéi ?" demanda Rayleigh après un moment, assimilant tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était tendue mais il n'avait pas pensé que c'était à ce point ou que ça la touchait autant. Il pouvait comprendre bien sûr mais elle avait vraiment bien donné le change.

"J'en sais rien, mais je crois que oui." confirma Hanaé. 

"Tu n'as jamais obéi facilement à Roger." pointa Rayleigh. 

"C'est difficile d'obéir à un homme que tu as vu muer, grandir et tout ça... Roger était un homme que je respectais bien sûr mais c'était mon frère avant tout. Newgate c'était différent, les quelques temps passés sur le Moby Dick étaient sympas, même si c'était bref." soupira Hanaé, ayant un léger sourire à la mention de son frère, elle l'avait taquiner tout le temps vis à vis de la période où il avait mué. Malheureusement pour lui ça avait duré un moment, lui donnant plein de possibilité de chantage. 

"Je me doute oui." sourit Rayleigh. 

 

"Il est venu ce gamin, tu avais raison." dit Rayleigh en regardant le navire de la marine qui venait de tomber littéralement du ciel. 

"Tu en doutais ?" demanda Hanaé avec un léger sourire, heureuse de voir que Luffy était bien l'homme qu'elle pensait néanmoins elle était aussi inquiète, il était loin d'être prêt pour ce genre de combat. 

"Non pas vraiment, il semblait pas être de ce genre là mais je me demandais si ça serait possible. Comment a t'il fait pour faire une évasion pareille d'Impel Down ?" il s'exclama ensuite. "Il n'est parti que depuis une semaine."

"Il a la chance du démon." pointa Hanaé amusée.

"Comme Roger." il sourit en prenant une nouvelle rasade. "La chance du démon comme on disait."

"Oui, j'espère juste pour lui et son équipage qu'il aura moins de mauvaise chance, mais d'après ce que j'ai appris, j'en doute." dit Hanaé en prenant une cigarette.

"Il a du cran." sourit Rayleigh. "Dire une chose pareille à Newgate...Totalement fou.

"Il a du charisme."

 

"La théorie de Shakky semble exacte, si on se fit à ce qui vient de se passer entre Hancock et lui." souffla une fois de plus Rayleigh. 

"Tu vas commenter toute la bataille ?" demanda agacée Hanaé, ayant du supporter plusieurs commentaires du même genre depuis l'arrivée de Luffy, lui prenant même sa flasque d'alcool pour en boire une rasade.

"Qu'est ce que dirait Crocus." souffla Rayleigh, amusé, il essayait de la détendre et de la distraire, voyant à quel point elle était tendue, ce n'était pas son genre de rester en retrait d'un combat. 

"Jurerait, râlerait parce que je fume et bois, et puis il te regarderait avec son air déçu avant de te demander de te faire un examen médical pour ton foie par exemple. Vu que tu as toujours plus bu que moi." répondit Hanaé, sans quitter le champ de bataille des yeux. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu Luffy était capable de s'attirer des ennuis dans une chambre en acier trempé, close et vide, alors là sur un champ de bataille avec un tas de marine, criant qu'il était le frère du fils de Roger, étant lui même le fils de Dragon, et après avoir déclaré la guerre au gouvernement mondial ainsi qu'avoir frappé un dragon céleste. Sengoku ne le laisserait pas partir vivant, pas si il en avait le choix.

"Il a une volonté extrêmement forte, il survivra Hanaé." tenta Rayleigh afin de la rassurer. 

"T'es sûr ? Parce que j'ai un énorme doute là ? Ce type ne cherchait pas à le tuer, simplement à faire ce que j'ai tenté de faire depuis que je suis monté à bord de leur navire." dit Hanaé, en regardant avec attention un autre Grand Corsaire, Dracule Mihawk, réputé comme étant le meilleur sabreur du monde. Il venait de trancher un énorme bloc de glace d'un seul coup d'épée. "C'est Baggy ?" elle s'exclama en voyant l'homme au nez rouge, si familier mais différent, qui venait d'atterrir juste devant Luffy qui faisait face à Dracule.

"Oui, je suis aussi choqué que toi. Ce genre d'endroit n'a jamais eu sa faveur." acquiesça Rayleigh avec de grands yeux.

"Heureusement que Dracule n'utilisait pas le haki, Baggy serait mort sinon." ajouta Hanaé, elle n'était pas aussi proche de Baggy qu'elle ne l'avait été avec Shanks mais il avait été un nakama. Un nakama qui avait passé un très mauvais quart d'heure après qu'elle ait compris son plan avec le fruit du démon.

 

"Les armes humaines. C'est pas bon ça, Sengoku est malin." soupira Rayleigh, il était de moins en moins sûr de pouvoir sortir de là sans dévoiler le fait que Hanaé était vivante.

"Il a pas du être seul pour faire ce plan, Tsuru était une excellente stratège et je doute qu'elle ait changé." appuya Hanaé. "Il y a forcément plus, autant de force rassemblée, les armes humaines... Je ne vois pas Sengoku risquer une guerre avec Newgate avec si peu. A part si Newgate est vraiment devenu si faible bien sûr."

"Tu l'as vu toi même non ? Il est toujours redoutable." pointa Rayleigh sans totalement nier ce qu'elle avait dit.

Rayleigh était malin, lui et Hanaé avaient du agir pour planifier derrière les actions de Roger et s'assurer que l'équipage s'en sorte bien et sans trop de dégâts. Il avait conservé l'habitude d'imaginer les conséquences des actions de ses proches, particulièrement pour Shanks, dès qu'il avait eu le temps de se calmer afin de vraiment réaliser qu'elle était de retour, il l'avait fait pour elle. Elle ne réalisait pas pleinement les différences maintenant, elle avait probablement assumé que la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas battu à la plate couture Borsalino, aussi connu comme Kizaru, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu attirer trop l'attention sur lui, la réalité était tout autre. Il avait vieilli, tout comme Newgate, ils étaient moins forts, ce qu'ils avaient gagné en expérience ils l'avaient perdu en force et en rapidité, tout comme en endurance. Sans compter qu'il s'était tenu au courant au sujet de Newgate, leur ancien adversaire était malade.

Sengoku voulait tuer Newgate pour marquer un point dans la guerre entre pirate et marine, il ne voulait pas que l'homme soit tué par un autre empereur ou tranquillement dans son sommeil. Newgate était une légende, un capitaine extrêmement dangereux, mais il était âgé. Tout comme Rayleigh lui même, Hanaé en revanche était une légende qui n'avait pas âgé et qui n'avait pas perdu un pour-cent de sa force d'autrefois, elle était un danger d'un très haut niveau pour la marine. Après tout pour l'arrêter il avait fallu un amiral et un vice amiral, et ils n'avaient gagné que parce qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer la vie de Rouge, sans ça, ils n'auraient eu aucune chance, ou en tout cas beaucoup moins.

"Il y a ..." commença Hanaé uniquement pour s'interrompre de suite, observant avec attention Squardo.

"Hanaé, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Rayleigh en notant son attitude, leur haki de l'observation étaient différents, elle était plus centrée sur les émotions et là, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, choisissant à la place de sortir un caillou de sa poche, elle en gardait toujours en réserve sur elle pour ce genre de cas. Elle le lança, touchant l'épée de Squardo avant qu'il ne puisse la planter dans le torse de Barbe Blanche, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, même si elle pouvait avoir une idée, Squardo avait haï leur équipage, néanmoins elle ne pensait pas que sa loyauté envers Newgate pouvait être aussi facilement brisée. Le caillou n'était pas suffisant pour briser l'épée, elle avait promis de rester discrète, néanmoins il était plus qu'assez pour accorder un peu de répit à Newgate, permettant à Marco d'arrêter Squardo avant qu'il ne puisse recommencer.

"Il croit vraiment les conneries qui sortent de sa bouche ?" demanda Hanaé choquée par les déclarations que disait Squardo. "Je savais qu'il était loin d'être intelligent mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était stupide à ce point là."

"Je suis d'accord, Newgate n'est pas du genre à faire un truc pareil, un plan dans le dos de la part de Sengoku en revanche..." pointa Rayleigh.

La théorie fut encore plus soutenue lorsqu'après avoir pardonné à Squardo, Newgate alla rejoindre ses fils au sol, prêt à se battre. Rapidement les sourires sur les visages des deux vétérans qui avaient été heureux de voir leur vieil ami repartir au combat, disparurent. Ils avaient un problème, le genre Newgate, ils étaient dans le champ d'action des secousses qu'il venait de lancer et c'était un sentiment aussi familier que désagréable. Hanaé utilisa sa magie pour leur permettre de rester en place et pour ne pas atterrir sur Marineford. Ils avaient atterri après une secousse une fois et ça avait été plus qu'assez, extrêmement douloureux et pas du tout une expérience qu'ils souhaitaient revivre. 

 

"L'as de Sengoku." dit Rayleigh en voyant le mur jaillir tout autour de la baie. 

"Je vais intervenir." dit fermement Hanaé en voyant la détermination de Sengoku, et en sentant la satisfaction de Sakazuki. "Si tu as quoique ce soit à dire, c'est maintenant Ray-chan."

"Sois prudente, je t'ai perdu une fois, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise." demanda Rayleigh.

"Tu as ma parole, fais aussi attention à toi. J'ai perdu un frère et c'est déjà un de trop." elle demanda à son tour, avant de sauter dans le vide, utilisant son fruit du démon pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Rayleigh la regarda partir, se rappelant sans mal comment elle avait obtenu son fruit.

* * *

**_Des années auparavant._ **

_L'équipage des Pirates de Roger étaient dans North Blue, Roger était impatient d'aller sur Grand Line, et il n'était pas le seul, mais l'équipage n'était pas prêt, pas encore. Roger était un homme impatient mais la sécurité de son équipage était primordiale à ses yeux._

_Ils s'étaient attendus à beaucoup de chose sur Grand Line, mais pas dans North Blue, et le fait que le navire était en train de briller, comme entouré de lumière bleue, était un peu inquiétant. Ils oublièrent néanmoins ce détail lorsqu'une horrible sensation les envahit, tout devint noir, une très forte pression autour de la poitrine, comme des cercles d'aciers. Les yeux de l'équipage semblaient s'enfonçaient dans leurs orbites et leurs tympans semblaient s'étirer de plus en plus profondément à l'intérieur de leurs crânes. Tout s'arrêta brusquement, et ils prirent tous de grandes inspirations, Roger, Rayleigh et Hanaé se reprirent plus rapidement, ayant un peu l'habitude avec le haki impérial, Roger avait mis un moment à le maîtriser et il y avait eu plusieurs incidents, même chose avec les pouvoirs de Hanaé et son haki, ainsi que depuis que Rayleigh avait débloqué son propre haki des rois._

_Ils s'attendaient à un autre équipage pirate avec un fruit du démon ayant une capacité d'envoyer des rayons spéciaux, pas à se retrouver sur un lac devant un château, à un endroit qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Encore moins avec une foule de jeune et quelques adultes habillés de manière étrange._

_Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui se passait, ou en tout cas pour écouter ce qu'on leur avait dit, apprendre que Hanaé venait d'un autre monde n'était pas entièrement surprenant, elle avait des souvenirs après tout, mais elle ne s'attendait quand même pas à ça._

_"Vous êtes en train de me dire que mon nom s'est retrouvé dans une coupe magique et du coup je dois participer à un concours idiot pour des jeunes, ce alors que j'ai 28 ans et que je n'ai jamais suivi un des cours de votre école ?" s'exclama Hanaé d'une voix faussement calme à celui qui s'était présenté comme étant le professeur Dumbledore._

_La suite n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de sens et il n'y avait que deux raisons pour lesquelles ils n'étaient pas déjà partis : ils ne savaient pas encore comment rentrer et Roger ne voulait pas partir tant qu'il n'avait pas satisfait son besoin d'aventure._

 

_Lorsque l'équipage avait accepté de suivre Roger et son intuition, personne, même pas le capitaine, n'avait pensé trouver un dragon à la fin de la piste. Un dragon attaqué par un groupe de type en robe noire et des masques blancs étranges, ce n'était pas difficile de les battre, pas difficile du tout, en quelques coups et ils étaient incapacités pour certains, d'autres étaient morts. Ça dépendait de l'adversaire et des sorts qu'ils avaient tenté d'utiliser, ils avaient déjà passé un mois ici et avaient appris quelques trucs, par exemple les sorts mortels ou ceux faits pour infliger de la douleur._

_"Tu peux la soigner Hanaé ?" demanda Roger en observant la blessure du dragon._

_"Non, c'est en dehors de sa portée." répondit la dragonne "Je suis mourante, merci de m'avoir sauvé mais surtout d'avoir sauvé mes œufs."_

_"Où veux tu qu'on les mette ? Y a t'il un endroit où on peut les déposer après ta mort ?" demanda Hanaé._

_"Vous ne les voulez pas ?" demanda la dragonne._

_"Un dragon pourrait être cool dans l'équipage." pointa Roger._

_"C'est hors de question Roger, on n'aurait pas la place." refusa de suite Hanaé. "Où veux tu qu'on aille t'enterrer et vis à vis de tes œufs ?"_

_"Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres humains." pointa la dragonne._

_"Nous ne venons pas de ce monde et on est pas vraiment des fans des sorciers." répondit de suite Hanaé._

 

_Cette rencontre avec cette dragonne allait changer bien des choses, particulièrement pour Hanaé, la dragonne juste avant de mourir avait décidé d'utiliser la magie qu'il y avait en elle, faisant un don unique à Hanaé._

* * *

Hanaé se transforma en son fruit du démon, un animal majestueux écarlates avec des yeux émeraudes serpentins. Elle déploya ses énormes ailes et poussa un rugissement, annonçant à tous sa présence, si elle n'était pas assez volumineuse pour être sûre d'être vu en premier lieu. 

Rayleigh pu voir le visage de Sengoku pâlir en la voyant, après tout qui voudrait être l'ennemi d'un dragon ? 


	7. Tatie

C'était un cauchemar, une illusion, ou simplement une coïncidence. Sengoku, très pâle, l'espérait en tout cas de tout son cœur, si il y avait vraiment une personne ayant mangé ce fruit du démon, alors il espérait que ce soit n'importe qui d'autre que celle qu'il craignait. Oui il l'espérait très très fort. Parce que si c'était le cas, et bien la situation était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Combattre un Barbe Blanche âgé et malade, c'était déjà difficile, Sengoku avait su qu'il ne fallait pas sous estimer son vieil adversaire, Barbe Blanche restait une énorme menace, et ce même sans ses hommes, qui eux aussi présentait un danger. Il s'était préparé du mieux possible à cette bataille, il avait espéré que leurs pièges, que leurs tactiques leur donneraient un avantage, aussi infime soit il. Briser le moral des troupes de Barbe Blanche, plus particulièrement ses alliés avait été possible vu le passé que Squardo avait eu avec Gol D. Roger, quoique le fait que le pirate n'ait même pas pu toucher Barbe Blanche avait été une déception. Une déception qui avait causé des sueurs froides dans le dos du vieux marine, après tout la lame allait toucher la poitrine du capitaine pirate, c'était visible, Barbe Blanche ne s'y attendait pas, mais la lame avait été dévié, par rien de visible, enfin rien que Sengoku puisse voir, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne reconnaissait pas un peu la technique. Une technique qui avait été utilisé contre lui dans le passé, la technique d'une morte. 

Depuis le début du combat Sengoku sentait quelque chose de pas net, une chose qui l'inquiétait, il avait scanné la baie et les environs avec son haki de l'observation mais il ne sentait rien de précis et ça le mettait sur la défensive, ça l'inquiétait beaucoup, dissimuler son haki était après tout faisable, difficile mais faisable. Il était en revanche plus difficile de tromper les instincts d'un combattant. Il ne pouvait donc pas sentir où était le danger, mais il sentait quand même qu'il y avait une menace, autre que Barbe Blanche sur le champ de bataille. Et oui il était sûr que ce n'était pas lié à Barbe Blanche, après tout c'était présent avant, et il était sûr que les alliés du pirate, ainsi que ses commandants, étaient tous là. 

Ses pires craintes semblaient néanmoins déterminées à se réaliser, le dragon en train d'intercepter la lave lui donnait vraiment envie de pleurer, tout en priant pour que ce ne soit pas elle. Elle était morte. Ou en tout cas prise dans une cage de verre et de terre, pas libre, pas comme ça. Il avait été certain lorsque plusieurs années s'étaient écoulés sans qu'elle en sorte que ça voulait dire qu'elle était morte. C'était pour ça qu'il avait ordonné le retrait des marines qui surveillaient l'endroit. Mais non c'était impossible, elle n'aurait jamais pu rester discrète après être sortie de là, c'était juste que son fruit du démon avait été trouvé, pas d'autre option, non. 

Ses illusions, ses espoirs furent anéantis lorsqu'elle se transforma, elle n'avait pas changé. Pourquoi, ô pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris sa retraite avant ce désastre ? 

* * *

 

Edward Newgate était observateur, autant d'années dans la piraterie, en tant qu'Empereur le forçait un peu à l'être, surtout pour assurer la sécurité de sa famille, l'obligeait. Il enregistrait ce qu'on lui disait et il agissait en conséquence, il avait tenté de comprendre ce que voulait dire le sentiment qu'avait ressenti Marco, ou plutôt son phénix, mais il n'avait pas su quoi penser, ce que ça voulait dire exactement, mais c'était resté dans un coin de son esprit. Un coin qui avait été un peu titillé lorsqu'il avait senti quelque chose, il n'avait pas réussi à déterminer quoi exactement, mais c'était familier. Ce n'était que lors de l'attaque de Squardo, et il allait faire payer à Sakazuki et Sengoku pour ça, qu'il avait commencé à avoir un soupçon, il avait vu ce qui avait dévié la lame : un caillou. Dans toute sa carrière de pirate il n'avait connu qu'une seule personne qui utilisait une telle technique, si on ajoutait le sentiment qu'il avait depuis son arrivée ici, plus le sentiment que Marco avait ressenti depuis plusieurs semaines... Une part de lui disait que c'était impossible, qu'elle était morte, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que impossible ne voulait pas dire grand chose sur cette mer, et il avait vu l'équipage de Roger faire tant. Tromper la mort, en était elle capable ? 

Voir ce dragon dans les airs, protégeant les pirates et les navires, leurs maisons, il ne put retenir un sourire. Pas pour l'allié qu'ils allaient avoir pour ce combat non, il était heureux pour ça bien sûr mais ce n'était pas vraiment important, après tout Hanaé était une de ses filles, même si elle avait aussi été une adversaire, mais plus encore elle était l'amour de son fils. Un fils qui avait semblé perdu depuis la disparition de la sœur de Roger, un fils qui ne s'était plus engagé avec une seule femme et qui était distant avec tout ceux en dehors de l'équipage, qui souriait moins. Un fils qui avait perdu une partie de lui même. Newgate regarda justement son fils, qui n'était pas loin, accompagné de son meilleur ami, un autre fils, un qui avait échappé de peu à la mort quelques mois auparavant : Thatch. Les expressions des deux hommes étaient similaires, choc absolu, mais il voyait aussi la joie dans leurs yeux.  Gol D. Hanaé était de retour. 

* * *

 

Retrouver sa forme de zoan était libérateur, déployant ses ailes Hanaé ne sentait presque pas la chaleur de la lave qui recouvrait son corps, un bref ennui, le feu, la lave, des armes impuissantes contre elle, même sous sa forme humaine, sa capacité de dragon la protégeait. Rugissant de défiance, un avertissement qu'elle était là et qu'elle protégerait ceux qu'elle considérait comme siens, jusqu'à la mort si nécessaire. 

Néanmoins malgré la puissance qu'elle avait à sa disposition sous cette forme, elle ne se battait pas avec, préférait l'utiliser comme un moyen de défense mais surtout pour voler, une chose qu'elle adorait faire, après avoir fait retomber la lave sur les navires de la marine, ils n'auraient pas du chercher à tuer son neveu, elle retrouva son apparence humaine et tomba sur le champ de bataille, atterrissant avec grâce sur la glace. Elle ne tenta pas de réprimer le sourire sur ses lèvres, sachant qu'il disparaîtrait sans aucun doute rapidement, il y avait trop de colère en elle pour qu'il reste longtemps, mais au moins là elle allait avoir une occasion de se défouler, elle comprenait un peu le point de vue de Rayleigh. Il voulait la protéger, mais là elle ne pouvait pas rester à l'écart, elle avait perdu son frère lors d'une exécution, mais ça avait été son choix, le moyen qu'il avait trouvé de protéger les siens, elle ne laisserait pas son neveu perdre la vie ainsi. 

"Newgate, contente de te voir. J'ai deux questions à te poser si ça n'est pas un soucis." dit Hanaé, faisant en sorte que tous puissent l'entendre, pas vraiment difficile vu le silence qui avait envahi le champ de bataille avec son arrivée. Pour autant, même si elle parlait à l'Empereur elle ne se tourna pas vers lui, continuant à faire face à Sengoku, elle ne baissa pas son regard vers Ace, même si elle voulait le voir en face, non, Sengoku était la menace et elle voulait voir chaque pâleurs, chaque inquiétudes, chaque craintes qui le traversaient en la voyant. L'homme avait oublié la règle absolue la concernant, concernant tous les pirates de Roger d'ailleurs, ne jamais toucher aux leurs. Elle ne connaissait pas Ace, Roger n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le connaître mais il était son fils, le fils de Roger et Rouge, il était un membre de leur famille et pour ça, elle allait raser Marineford si nécessaire. Elle allait rappeler que même si Roger avait été la principale menace de leur équipage, que le reste n'était pas non plus des faibles, loin de là même. Roger avait été son capitaine, elle n'avait pas le haki impérial, mais elle était quand même capable de l'affronter, d'égal à égale. 

Néanmoins avant que Newgate ne puisse lui répondre, un autre pirate intervint, un pirate qui rapidement, plus rapidement que Shanks en réalité, avait réussi à se faire une place dans son cœur, un pirate avec un cœur d'or, une énorme détermination, un grand désir de protéger les siens, un vrai D, et celui, elle en était sûre, qui allait devenir le Roi. En tout cas il en était digne, il comprenait ce que ça avait voulu dire pour Roger, et ce que ça voulait dire être un pirate. Monkey D. Luffy. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle verrait un jour un membre de la famille de Garp, comme un membre de sa propre famille, encore moins son petit fils mais c'était ce qui était arrivé et elle ne pouvait pas le regretter. Après la mort de son frère, ses sourires étaient devenus plus rares, mais lui arrivait à la faire sourire sans problème, à la faire croire à nouveau et ça, pour elle ça n'avait pas de prix. 

"Tatie. Tu es là, tu es venue. J'étais sûr que tu viendrais sauver Ace, faut que tu le rencontres." cria Luffy en se jetant sur Hanaé, la prenant dans ses bras, et la regardant avec un regard plein de joie, avec une détermination très présente, plus qu'elle ne l'avait vu jusque là d'ailleurs. Il était ignorant sans aucun doute des conséquences de son action, ou plutôt il s'en moquait, tout comme il se moquait des réactions que son geste avaient causé. La plupart des gens, surtout ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas en réalité, mais même ceux qui la connaissaient, étaient sûrs qu'elle allait mal réagir, le repousser, après tout elle n'avait pas accepté les gens facilement, à part pour quelques rares exceptions. 

"Contente de te voir aussi Luffy, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans de meilleures circonstances et que tu ne sois pas blessé." sourit doucement Hanaé, son sourire infiniment plus tendre que celui qu'elle avait eu auparavant,  quoique ses yeux émeraudes se firent plus froids en examinant son neveu et en voyant les dégâts que son corps avait subi.

"Comme ça tu pourras rencontrer Ace, tu verras il est super cool." il dit enthousiaste, avant de réaliser quelque chose et de prendre un air un peu sérieux. "Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que tu pouvais te transformer en dragon ?" son expression changea de sérieux à excité, il avait des étoiles dans les yeux. "C'est trop cool, j'adore ça, tu pourras m'emmener voler ? Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais s'il te plait, rejoins mon équipage. On fera en sorte que ce soit quand même une aventure."

Si le silence avait régné après l'arrivée de Hanaé, et encore après le nom qu'avait donné Luffy à la femme extrêmement dangereuse qu'était la sœur de Roger, mais là le choc semblait être arrivé à un nouveau niveau. Sengoku semblait encore plus pâle, la simple idée qu'elle rejoigne l'équipage de Muggiwara... c'était plus qu'un peu effrayant. Elle n'avait pas été dans l'équipage de Roger pour faire joli, elle avait été dangereuse, et pas qu'un peu, il prendrait sa retraite après ça, enfin si il vivait encore. Il refusait de gérer ce désastre. Quoique le fait qu'elle soit de retour lui rajoutait déjà dix ans, cette demande lui en rajoutait cinq de plus. 

"Tu es un peu trop jeune pour que j'accepte de servir sous tes ordres surtout vu que tu es mon neveu. Après une fois qu'on sera loin de là, si c'est ce que tu veux, alors oui tu pourras monter sur mon dos pour aller voler." acquiesça Hanaé, après avoir explosé de rire, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. 

"Content de voir que tu n'es plus dans un bloc de verre gamine. Comment vas-tu ?" dit Barbe Blanche, riant également, la question du frère de Ace ne manquait certainement pas de culot, quoiqu'il n'en doutait pas, le gamin l'avait regardé sans hésiter dans les yeux et il n'avait pas hésité à le défier.

"Pourquoi elle serait dans le bloc ? On l'a cassé il y a quelques semaines." répondit Luffy, surpris par la question, pour lui c'était évident que Hanaé était libre.

"Luffy-kun, tu dois vraiment apprendre à garder des informations." souffla Hanaé, le lien avec elle risquait déjà de lui attirer des ennuis, à lui et à son équipage, mais là, savoir que c'était eux qui l'avait sorti de là, elle craignait vraiment ce que ça voudrait dire. "Contente de ne plus y être aussi vieillard." elle répondit ensuite à Newgate, c'était ce qu'elle lui avait toujours dit lorsqu'il l'appelait gamine. "S'habituer à un nouveau temps est un peu plus difficile que ce que j'avais imaginé pour être honnête, mais sinon ça va, je suis en forme."

"Quelles étaient tes questions ? Et j'en aurai plusieurs une fois que ça sera réglé d'ailleurs." pointa Newgate, et si ce n'était pas un euphémisme, il avait un tas de questions à posé à Hanaé. 

"La première, est ce que ça te dérangerait si je me mêlais de ce combat ? Je suis concernée tu vois, j'ai pas tellement envie de laisser ce gamin mourir." demanda Hanaé en regardant Ace, elle ne lâchait pas non plus Luffy, oui il fallait agir vite, mais si il continuait à courir comme il le faisait il allait se faire tuer. 

"Tu sais ce qu'il pense de Roger non ?" demanda Newgate, ça ne le dérangeait pas, elle était une de ses filles après tout, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait des problèmes ensuite. 

"J'ai bien compris oui, mais ça ne change pas le fait que mon frère m'a demandé de protéger Rouge et leur enfant, une chose que Rouge m'a aussi demandé. Je n'ai pas pu sauver Rouge coincée comme je l'étais, mais je ne vais pas laisser leur fils mourir. Encore moins pour une chose sur laquelle il n'avait aucun pouvoir, il n'a pas demandé à naître, pas plus qu'il n'a choisi son père. Un enfant ne devrait pas être condamné pour les crimes de ses parents." dit calmement Hanaé, son regard croisant celui incrédule de Ace avant de se durcir pour rencontrer celui du chef des Marines, Sengoku. Un homme pour qui elle avait du respect mais qui avait vraiment été une déception, savoir qu'il était capable d'une telle chose... Oh elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'il avait sans aucun doute reçu des ordres, mais ce qu'elle avait entendu, ce que Shakky lui avait dit, prouvait qu'il avait vraiment changé. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes pour l'affronter avant et là elle en avait encore moins.

"C'est en protégeant Rouge que tu t'es retrouvée coincée pas vrai ?" appela Thatch, le commandant de la quatrième division, appela Hanaé. Ils avaient été proches dans le temps, elle était une de ses amies. Thatch était donc vraiment heureux de la retrouver, et encore plus heureux d'avoir survécu la tentative d'assassinat de Marshall, une chose qu'il devait à Marco qui avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, un instinct. 

"Oui, il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit vue avec moi et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un l'ait repéré. J'aurai évité le combat sinon, ou attaqué plus brutalement." répondit Hanaé à son vieil ami, heureuse qu'il soit vivant, elle savait que ce n'était pas sûr, ils étaient des pirates après tout. 

"Je n'ai pas de problème à t'avoir combattre avec nous, ce sera même agréable de le faire à nouveau ma fille." dit Barbe Blanche, disant clairement qu'elle était une des leurs, officiellement sa fille. "Quelle était ta deuxième question ?"

"Quand tu as commencé à perdre tes cheveux, est ce que tu as paniqué vis à vis de ta moustache ?" elle demanda, ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher, elle avait toujours taquiné Roger et Newgate au sujet de leurs moustaches, ils en étaient tellement fiers, faisant même leurs Jolly Roger à l'effigie de leurs précieuses moustaches.

Sa question culottée, osée et moqueuse, mais tellement elle fit rire Newgate, et il n'était pas le seul, tous les pirates qui étaient dans l'équipage des Shirohige du temps des combats contre Roger, ou en tout cas du temps des rencontres avec l'autre pirate et son équipage, firent de même. Ils étaient au milieu d'une guerre c'était vrai, mais pour beaucoup ils avaient un nouvel espoir, Hanaé n'était pas une adversaire qu'on voulait avoir contre soi, en revanche elle était une alliée loyale et extrêmement efficace. Elle avait été du niveau des amiraux dans le temps, et son niveau n'avait probablement pas changé, elle n'avait pas non plus été touchée par le temps et ça la rendait plus dangereuse encore. 

"Je dois y aller, il faut sauver Ace." déclara Luffy. 

"Oui, je vais faire en sorte d'attirer l'attention sur moi pour te laisser plus de champ d'action, mais Luffy-kun, tu dois faire attention à tes propres forces, à tes arrières, je vois que tu as des gens avec toi, mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas en grande forme. Tu ne seras d'aucune utilité à ton frère si tu tombes sur le chemin. Un bon capitaine sait quand il faut foncer droit devant soi et quand il faut envisager d'autres possibilités. Tu dois réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'agir." expliqua Hanaé, espérant qu'il l'écouterait, ce qu'il avait fait jusque là était impressionnant, surtout vu son niveau, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que la situation était grave. En voyant son expression elle sut qu'il allait continuer à aller droit devant soi, il ferait peut être un peu plus attention, mais il était trop déterminé, trop effrayé aussi, pour changer d'attitude. Elle soupira mais décida que c'était une discussion qu'ils auraient plus tard, ce qui s'était passé avec Moria puis Kuma ne devait jamais se reproduire, elle choisit donc de l'aider d'une autre manière, elle ne pouvait pas courir avec lui après tout elle allait être une cible, mais elle pouvait lui donner un peu d'énergie. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, utilisant son contrôle au niveau de l'énergie tout autour d'elle pour lui redonner des forces, pour soigner un peu ses blessures. Ce n'était pas une formule miracle, mais là, présentement c'était la seule chose qu'elle puisse faire pour l'aider.

"Je me sens mieux." s'exclama Luffy surpris, c'est grâce au bisous ?" 

"Oui et non, je t'ai donné un peu de l'énergie avec le bisous, ça devrait t'aider. Fais attention, ce boost ne durera pas éternellement, économise tes forces." elle lui demanda, presque sûre qu'il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Elle regarda les gens qui étaient derrière lui, le regardant d'un air choqué se comporter ainsi avec elle, elle vit leur détermination tout comme elle avait vu leur désir de le protéger avant, et elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'incliner sa tête, tout en se jurant de garder un œil sur Luffy, même maintenant qu'elle était sur le champ de bataille.

"Senny arrête cette connerie, tu veux t'en prendre à la famille de Roger prends t'en à moi alors. Je suis sa sœur et au moins je l'ai connu et j'ai participé à ses 'crimes' comme tu dis. Quoique si nous on a commis des crimes, comment tu qualifies l'assassinat de tout ses enfants et ses mères lorsque vous cherchiez pour l'enfant de mon frère et la femme qu'il aimait ? Est ce que tu en connais au moins le nombre ? On a commis des crimes, je le nie pas, mais jamais nous avons frappé un enfant, encore moins tué un, mes mains sont plus propres que les tiennes, que la marine même. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Senny ?" elle demanda avec colère, elle ne faisait pas semblant en plus, pas seulement pour distraire les gens de Luffy. Elle n'avait rien pu dire à l'époque, plus occupée à protéger Rouge, mais le fait que leurs enfants auraient payé leurs actions ainsi, ça la rendait furieuse. Elle avait voulu des enfants, dans le futur, même si elle ne l'avait pas vu comme ça, ça avait été une idée que Marco et elle avaient discuté, mais là, toute cette histoire la faisait douter, elle ne voulait pas leur infliger ça, surtout que leurs enfants seraient ceux de deux pirates. Sans compter qu'elle n'était plus avec Marco...

Sengoku n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, en effet Sakazuki, aussi connu sous le nom d'Akainu, furieux que son attaque n'ait pas fonctionné, qu'une pirate morte soit de retour mais surtout que ce soit elle... attaqua sans plus attendre, poussant Hanaé à bloquer un poing de lave. En faisant ça elle fit en sorte de jauger son adversaire, elle avait parfois combattu l'ancien vice amiral, mais ça avait été rare, le se chargeait en général du niveau supérieur, il ne les avait pas souvent rencontré après tout et il avait été jeune et ils avaient du affronté des adversaires bien plus dangereux et donc intéressant. Elle ne savait donc pas énormément sur son niveau, elle savait en tout cas qu'il était puissant, Sengoku avait sans aucun doute changé mais il n'aurait pas choisi un Amiral incapable, même si elle doutait vraiment de ce choix là. L'impression qu'elle avait de lui avec son haki n'était certainement pas une qu'elle aurait recommandé, pas pour son côté dangereux non, mais pour la haine, la rage qui l'habitait. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui se soucierait des dégâts collatéraux, même si c'était des civils. Elle détestait les gens comme ça. 

Il était fort, de ça il n'y avait pas de doute, néanmoins elle n'était pas en reste non plus. Elle était une des pirates de Roger après tout et elle s'était battue contre beaucoup de monde, certains bien plus puissants que son adversaire présent. En plus sa colère le rendait prévisible, de même que sa rage, normalement Hanaé faisait en sorte de mettre ses adversaires dans cet état, elle était donc plutôt surprise, mais heureuse, de ne pas avoir à le faire pour ce coup. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi non plus, ce n'était pas nécessaire, elle le savait déjà, Komur avait eu des apprentis, des élèves qui étaient devenus par la suite des Vices Amiraux, des Commodores... Brago en avait été un, Sakazuki un autre, elle avait tué son mentor, elle ne s'attendait pas à être bien accueillie par lui, surtout vu qu'il était dans le temps un partisan de la Justice Absolue et que d'après ce que lui avait dit Robin et Shakky, ça n'avait pas changé.

"Pourquoi te mêler de ça ?" demanda Akainu. 

"Je ne vais pas vous laisser le tuer. Je ne suis pas intervenue pour l'exécution de mon frère parce que c'était son choix." répondit Hanaé faisant en sorte de se faire entendre par tout le monde. "Roger était malade, une maladie mortelle qu'il avait avant même que nous entrions sur Grand Line pour la première fois. Il a réussi à faire tout ça en étant gravement malade, vous ne l'avez pas tué le jour de son exécution, il s'est rendu pour choisir sa propre mort. Si il avait su ce que vous comptiez faire, il n'aurait jamais fait ça." 

"Qu'est ce qu'il aurait fait alors ? Se cacher jusqu'à nouvel ordre ? Se terrer dans l'ombre ?" demanda moqueur Akainu, faisant une énorme erreur. Hanaé était capable de supporter beaucoup de chose, mais qu'on appelle son frère un lâche, surtout par ce bâtard là, ça lui était insupportable. Elle avait plus ou moins joué avec l'amiral, tout en restant prudente, là en revanche elle allait commencé à vraiment attaquer. Le coup suivant l'envoya en arrière, celui d'après lui déboîta la mâchoire, celui d'après c'était l'épaule, Akainu était incapable de se défendre, l'amiral faisait face pour la première fois à la vrai puissance d'une nakama de Gol D. Roger, et il pouvait comprendre que ça n'avait été un coup de chance qui l'avait fait gagné le combat contre son mentor et son ami. Elle avait été une combattante plus puissante.

"Mon frère vous aurait tous détruit si il avait vraiment pensé que sa famille était en danger, même mourant il se serait battu de toutes ses forces. Il n'était pas un lâche, il s'est rendu pour choisir sa mort, pour ne pas mourir dans un lit, pour ne pas faire souffrir Rouge qui aurait du le voir s'éteindre, et en faisant ça il nous a tout protégé vu qu'il a passé un marché avec la marine assurant la sécurité de son équipage parce qu'il savait que certains ne voulaient plus être pirates." elle dit furieuse en se tenant au dessus de lui. "Je ne vais pas laisser une pourriture de ton espèce traiter mon frère de lâche." elle dit en le prenant par le col et en l'envoyant voler pour atterrir un peu plus loin. Elle l'aurait bien tué mais elle allait lui donner une chance, une chance de prouver qu'il n'était pas comme son mentor, mais si il s'approchait de Luffy ou de Ace, elle le tuerait de ses propres mains, sans hésitation. Elle n'aimait pas tuer, ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais elle était capable de le faire si nécessaire, elle faisait en revanche en sorte de leur laisser une chance de prouver qui ils étaient. Elle donnait la même chance à Akainu, elle n'allait le juger que selon ses actes, pas ce qu'elle avait entendu dire sur lui, ou ce qu'elle savait de son mentor. Elle se baissa ensuite pour éviter une lame dont le propriétaire avait manié pour lui trancher la tête mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un avait stoppé la lame.

"On vous a jamais dit de ne pas attaquer dans le dos yoi ?" demanda Marco qui avait stoppé aisément le sabre, il fit ensuite reculer le commodore.

"Ne la touchez pas." dit Thatch, vraiment protecteur de son amie, de sa sœur, qu'il avait cru morte depuis des années, engageant le commodore dans un duel de sabre lorsqu'il tenta d'attaquer à nouveau, ayant suivi son frère aisément, désirant autant garder les arrières de Marco, qui était un peu distrait depuis l'apparition de Hanaé, que de la voir lui même.

"Marco.." souffla Hanaé, elle avait su en venant ici qu'elle risquait de voir Marco, de devoir lui parler, et elle avait pensé être prête à lui faire face, à accepter d'être son amie uniquement, mais là devant ses yeux bleus intenses mais profonds, elle en doutait fortement. 

"Quand tu m'as dit que tu devrais partir quelque temps je n'avais pas pensé que ce serait autant d'années yoi." commenta détendu Marco, sa voix ne trahissant aucune de ses émotions, apparemment calme. 

"Pour être honnête, moi non plus." admit Hanaé, essayant d'être aussi calme mais elle n'était vraiment pas convaincue de réussir aussi bien que lui, si elle était capable d'avoir un visage fait pour le poker, sa voix en revanche, ce n'était pas pareil. 

"Bien, juste pour qu'on soit clair, je ne vais pas te laisser sortir de mon champ de vision pendant un long long moment yoi." il dit en se rapprochant d'elle. 

"Je ne comprends pas." souffla Hanaé, qui ne savait pas comment réagir, qui ne savait pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire par ça.

"C'est simple, tu es à moi, comme tu l'étais autrefois et je suis à toi, comme avant yoi." il dit, et ne lui laissant pas le temps de vraiment comprendre ses paroles, il se saisit de ses lèvres. Hanaé ne perdit pas de temps à mettre ses bras autour de sa nuque, partageant un baiser rempli de passion, d'attente. 

"Oh les amoureux, c'est pas que je suis pas content pour vous mais on a un peu autre chose à faire." appela Thatch, gagnant un coup de pied de Marco qu'il évita avec l'aise de l'habitude. 

Il avait raison, ils devaient sauver Ace, mais la main de Marco sur le bas du dos d'Hanaé la fit comprendre qu'il resterait proche. Et ils avaient des renforts, Rayleigh en effet avait décidé de venir aider également et il s'était chargé des Pacifista qui attaquaient les alliés de Barbe Blanche. Les choses ne s'arrangeaient vraiment pas pour la marine.


End file.
